Ella & Evan
by SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS
Summary: Ella is a five and has no one. Her mother hits her and her father left her when she was five. She enters the selection to please her mother. But what happens when she is selected? What happens if she falls for Prince Evan? Join Ella and her best friend Lana as Ella struggles to determine what's right and wrong and find her true self. Will Ella rise or crumble under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I'm Lily and this is my new story! I have another one so please go check that out! Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection or its characters.**

" Ella!" My mother's raspy voice rings out. I press my eyes and lips together.

" Yes mother?" I call back.

" Don't yell in the house! I should hit you for that! Come over here Ella!" My mother screeches. She's my mother by blood, but she was never there for me. She didn't pick me up when I fell, she didn't hug me when I cried, and she never cared. Never. I walk up the old, creaking steps of my house and into my mothers room. She lay, sprawled out on the good couch, in a worn old rob. I could tell my mother was once a beautiful young lady. Long dark hair, sparkling violet eyes, and lush thick lashes. But now, years of aging has taken over her beautiful body. Her long legs are dotted with spots and marks, every part of her sagging with wrinkles, and her hair is turning grey and brittle. I look like her younger self. I have long legs and my skin is a creamy color. I have her thin nose and wide, violet, eyes. But my hair. It's a blond so pale that its almost the color of my skin. My mother sees me and walks up to me. She gives me a big fat hard slap on the face. My face stings and prickles. Every slap, every punch, every kick reminds me that she is no mother to me. Reminds me that she's a monster. " Have you practice today?" She asks deadly quiet. My eyes remain on the ground and burn with tears and fury.

" No." I answer. Faster than I can react, I get punched in the shoulder. Shocks of pain roll through my shoulder, down my back and arms. I hold the tears in my eyes as they pile up and threaten to spill. There is one thing my mother taught me, never show fear. She kicks my ribs and this time I let out a cry. Pain invades my body, taking over every nerve. Soon, I'm just numb and I lye on the floor, breathing hard.

" Go practice." She spits out. I nod feebly and scramble to my feet. I grab my flute, carrying it to my room. I shut and lock the door. I put a chair in the way and take in my small room. The wood floor is worn and the walls ( were) white. It's tiny and super cramped but I've accommodated some things. I draw on the walls and several of my handmade instruments are sitting contently in their stands. My pride and joy is my piano. For months I saved up, setting aside a small portion of my money which is not very plentiful in my house since I'm the only worker. All my mom does is spend the money and my father left us when I was seven. I had saved up enough money to BUY a piano. It has beautiful ivory keys and its tall. Its made of a beautiful light wood and flowers are carved into the sides. Everything felt to hot, the air was too thick . It stripped of my outer shirt, leaving me in my tanktop. But the heat continued to beat down on me. What the heck? Its winter. I collapsed on my bed. I roll through my bed but the impending weight on my shoulders never leaves. I stand up and take in everything I'm thinking, trying to arrange and create some coherent thoughts. I have a lot more problems than the average five. But then again, I'm not average, am I? I grab some scissors from my drawer. I look in the mirror at my skinny frame. Since I'm a five, there's not much to eat. Then again, there's much of anything in my life anymore. I take the scissors and cut my hair. I do a pretty good job and when I'm done, my hair falls a little longer than my armpit. I run my hands through it and shake my head. Everything felt lighter and for once in a while, I smile. Maybe things can change. I looked down at my feet where my hair lay dead and lifeless. Maybe I can shed my problems like I did with my hair. I walk downstairs and outside, checking our front step. There was a letter, in a sleek envelope with the red palace stamp on it. I stared at it wide eyed and suddenly its snatched from my fingers.

" Let me see this!" My mother screeches. I stare at her as she reads the letter. She is beaming. She hands me the letter. I read it and my breathing quickens. I can apply to enter the Selection. Which is helded once the prince turns nineteen and is ready to marry. Thirty-five girls are selected to stay at the palace and the last girl standing gets to marry the prince. " You must enter." My mother says, her eyes dancing with a threat. No, this is drawing a line. She doesn't get to take my future too! She doesn't decide who I'm going to love and marry! I won't do something anymore because she says it! No, not anymore. I should have never listened. I can live by myself. I can do something other than stay here with _her._

" No!" I shout. She looks at me startled. " You took my past! You're destroying my present! And I won't let you decide my future! I'm not gonna do something because you say it anymore! No, I won't enter the Selection!" I shout. Her face turns red and she stares at me angrily. Fear fills my insides.

" No! Don't shout at your mother!" She screeches. She hits me hard and my face prickles. I touch my nose and feel warm, hot, sticky blood.

" You're not my mother." I say to her, hatred burning like a raging fire in me.

" Of course I'm your mother! I've been your mother since birth, I'm your mother now, and I will be your mother till your death! Don't defy your mother! Your mother is the one who nurtured you and loved you! Thats no way to talk to your mother!" My mother shouts. She kicks my bruised ribs. A small gasp escapes my mouth. She kicks my shins and behind my knees. I fall to my knees.

" Liar." I say to her. She screeches at me but I launch myself at her. She rakes her nails down my arm and blood spills from the cuts. I punch and kick blindly at her but she pins me down.

" You will fill out that form or you can guarantee that you will never see the light of day again." She threatens. I nod weakly. Its not like they'll pick me. I'm nothing special. They'll never choose me. And even if I'm chosen, I can always go home. I grab the letter and form as I stumble up the stairs. I risk a glance back and feel satisfaction as I see the bruises forming on her chin, legs, and arms. I turn back around and smile widely. Sure, It was pretty obvious that I lost, but, in my mind, I won. Fixing up my arms and legs and icing down bruises and marks, I fill out the form. Pretty basic stuff. Eye color: purple/ violet. Hair color: Pale blond. Skin color: White.

Full name : Ella May Miller. Then there was stuff like your skills. Skills? What does it mean by skills? My mother was useful for some stuff. Not all fives that are musicians know other languages, but a few do. Like me. Skills: Play multiple instruments, speaks fluent Spanish, French, English, Latin, Dutch, Italian, and Russian, drawing, painting. Thats a lot of skills. Now that I'm looking at it on the smooth paper, I see that I know a lot of languages. I fill out the rest of the form and wrap myself in layers of clothing, preparing to go outside in the bitter, winter wind. Wrapped in a coat, gloves, and a scrap, I step outside, slipping the form in my pocket. Giant snowflakes fall from the night sky. They're huge and look soft. There is a thin layer of snow on the ground that crunches beneath my thick boots as I head to the post office. My jaw drops as I see the long line to put the letter in the post office.

" Yep, I know. It's huge. They're taking pictures too." I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around shocked.

" Lana!" I say smiling. Lana is two and the closest thing I have to a best friend. She even knows about my mom. Lana is a model and always looks perfect. She has long brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and long smooth legs. She hold me back arms length.

" Are you ok?" She asks seriously.

" Yeah. But I fought back this time." I say grinning. She she smiles and laughs with me and we are both laughing and smiling and just being happy over my accomplishment.

" But seriously. Do you want to enter the Selection?" She asks.

" Yeah, I guess. I mean the prince isn't too bad looking." I say still smiling. It looks like the upper caste can take their pictures indoors and the lower caste take them outside. Lana sees this and bites her lip.

" I'm so sorry Ella" She starts but I wave my hand and she smiles in relief. She hugs me before scampering off indoors to get her picture taken. A small smile still lingers on my face as I go to take the picture. I look at the camera and shoot every feeling of hope of a better future at it. Shoot everything I've ever felt into that one look. How life is bittersweet. How life is so painful but there is something in it that is worth living. I don't know why I try to look good, maybe its to show that the lower caste can't be ignored. Maybe its to show that I'm worth something, I'm important. Maybe I'm just tired of being hidden. I just want something better from life. I know there is something better in life. There has to has be.

**Two Weeks Later ( I know its going kinda fast but just stay with me here):**

I sit on a soft cream couch in Lana's living room. Her whole family is here. Her mom, dad, and younger sisters. Her younger sisters are twins. Layla and Lila. They are carbon copies of Lana, even at age eight. Lana talks excitedly and eagerly. Twos and threes have the best chances at getting in, we all know that the selected are hand picked. Lana's house is beautiful with marble flooring and beautiful pieces of art. We sit in front of her huge flat screen tv. Although Lana and I are best friends, she lives in another province but on the edge. I live on the edge of my province so its easy to see each other. We really only live twenty minutes away from each other by bike. The report flickers on and a hush fills the room. Dan, the host, sits next to Evan, the prince. The Royal family has two kids, Evan and Eric. Eric is eight and looks exactly like his mother, Queen America. Her has red hair and crystal clear blue eyes. He is a bit troublesome and has little freckles dotting his face that no one knows where they came from. His older brother, Prince Evan, is the one turning nineteen. He has soft honey hair that falls perfectly into his crystal clear blue eyes and I have to admit, he's pretty well built, but not to the point where he looks like a wall of muscle. Tall too, he would tower over me. He has a brilliant white smile and any girl would fall for him. He's funny and witty too. No one moves as they go through the report. Finally they start.

" So Evan, have you seen any of the girls yet?" Dan asks.

" No, not yet. Although I know they will amazing." He says grinning. He shuffles in his seat. His hands fiddle together. He takes deep breaths. He's like any normal teenager.

" Well, then, Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you, The Selected." Dan announces. The first face flies up. Someone I recognize. Someone I know. The first face is Lana. Her hair falls softly to the side and she beams at the camera, her green eyes filled with warmth. " Lana Light, two." Her family jumps up and Lana cries out in joy. She grabs my hand and smiles at me, tears running from her eyes. I cheer for her and more faces of girls flash on the screen but we don't care. My best friend could become queen. Toward the end, we settle down and continue watching the screen. The second to last girl flashes. She's pretty, all of them are. The last girl flashes. " Ella Miller, five!" Dan shouts. I see myself wrapped up. My hair is dusted with snowflakes, blending in with my hair and looking like a crown. My cheeks and the tip of my nose are red from the cold. Snowflakes lay on my dark eyelashes and my eyes stand out in all the pale color. My eyes seem to tell a story, one that's never been told before. My head is tilted to the side and I have a small smile.

" Oh my god!" Lana shouts. " Ella, you look beautiful! You look like….like….a model!" Lana exclaims. Her family cheers for Lana and I. I sit there, numb with shock. Although I know I'm lucky, all I can think is that my mother won. My mother got her way.

**The next day:**

I wake up in my bed and remember last night. I rip myself from bed and walk downstairs to see my mother singing as she read the newspaper. I pause on the stairs.

" Molly," I sneer using my moms real name. She looks up startled. " Just to let you know, if I do become queen, you will never, know anything about me or my family. You don't deserve it." I say harshly before making my way up the stairs. She doesn't do anything. She just sits there. And I finally feel like I won. I enter my room and see all the drawings I made when I was sad or depressed. I turn to a new, blank, wall. My life feels like this. A new blank wall, a fresh start, I can do anything with it. I grab my pencil and start sketching the happiest thing I can think of. The sun. Always burning bright and shining. Giving life and warmth. I've never really known where the sun was. No I've found it.

**Ok this is the start of my new story! I have another story called " The One: Remake!" so go check that out. I have not abandoned it, just not found time to continue it. Let me know what you think of this story and review. I just need to know that you guys want me to continue. Its not my best writing but It will get better and more exciting.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got so many wonderful reviews that I decided to update because you are all so beautifully amazing and you guys deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection or its characters.**

**Two weeks later**

For the past two weeks, many officials and people have come into my house. I have filled out so many papers that its hard to count. Today is the day I head to the palace. I'm bringing nothing with me. I just don't want to be reminded what lies at home when I get to the palace. I'm dressed in black pants and a white shirt probably more expensive than my house and everything I have. I sit in my house, my nerves on edge. God, why am I so nervous? The lady opens the door and my head swims.

" Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." I continuously mutter under my breath. Then I remember I'm on camera and that the prince is watching this. I stumble out the door to see hundreds of people just here for me. I'm so scared and nervous yet proud that I smile. All these people are here for me. I shake hands and hug and talk and laugh and take pictures with everyone. It was amazing and when we got to the end, my face hurt from smiling so much but I couldn't stop. The mayor said a few words that had a lack of emotion and It reminded me that not everyone will like. I subconsciously placed my hand on my arm where my mother scratched me and left _scars. _ Taking a deep breath, I enter a shiny black car. I past buildings and places that I would never be able to actually walk in. We arrive at the airport and I see Lana already there waiting. I hadn't seen her in two weeks and I missed her. When I see her, I launch myself out of the car and sprint to her. I don't care if it's unlady like or ungraceful, I just missed my best friend. She see's me and pulls me into a hug. We hold onto each other like its the last time we will ever hug each other. I'm vaguely aware that the camera's are filming us but its blocked out with this undeniable happiness. Tears well up in my eyes.

" You're ok? " She asks. I nod, too choked up with emotion to speak. Two more girls arrive. Cassidy, a three and Mercedes, a two. They both ignore Lana and I. I see the plane and its huge. Sleek, silver, and terrifying. Lana sees my alarmed look and laughs. " It's fun, really." She says excitedly, pulling my arm. I guess she would know since she does a lot of traveling. We enter the plane and I melt into a soft chair as a small sigh escapes my mouth. Lana laughs at my reaction. Suddenly we're moving. We go faster and faster and I bounce in my seat. I smile a huge smile and press my face against the window.

" This is amazing!" I squeal. Then we're flying. Lana leans back and quickly falls asleep. I stare at the window and my insides tumble in an amazing free-falling way. The clouds look so soft and fluffy and I swear I could just reach out and touch them. I so wanted to run my hands through them. To soon, we land and I'm still buzzing with adrenaline. There are crowds and crowds of people waiting for us and I approach everyone. Everything becomes a blur of laughs and smiles. I'm shoved into another black car. Not long later I see the palace come into view. It's shines and sparkles in the bright sunlight and I squirm in my seat. Lana remains peaceful and still yet smiles the largest smile I've ever seen. I step out of the car and laugh a hysterical laugh. We enter the palace were other selected are being rushed into a room. I'm shoved into that same room and separated from Lana. I'm seated in a chair and look around. The room is huge and the other selected are getting makeovers.

" Hello darling, I'm Xavier. I'll be your stylist. What look are we going for?" A man asks speaking quickly.

" Something different. Probably a dark dress because everyone else is wearing something light. Focus on a pale lip color for makeup yet black eyeliner and mascara for makeup." I say quickly having no idea how that popped in my mind. He seems just as shocked as me but recovers quickly.

" Ok anything for you darling." he replies before getting started. I close my eyes and feel a wet sponge all over my face. Then there's a soft brush all over my face. I feel something gooey being applied to my eye. I open my eyes for mascara then there's something thick on my lips. The dress he chose goes with my eyes. Its a dark, dark, purple, just like my eyes. Its a 1950's cocktail dress that goes to my knees with matching heels. He straightens my hair and adds a dark streak of purple to match my eyes. I look in the mirror and I look a lot older. My lips have a peachy color on them but everything else is pretty dark except for makeup but even that is black eyeliner with mascara. My eyes look huge and I'm way taller in these heels.

" Thank you!" I say breathless. Xavier blushes.

" Just doing my job." he says turning crimson. I realize I'm the last one done and everyone else has already left to the dining room. Instead of meeting Prince Evan tomorrow, we're meeting him today to speed things up. My heels click quickly down the hallway and I follow signs. I see the huge golden doors to the dining room and swallow feeling intimidated. I push the doors open and see all eyes are on me. The room is so silent and its so awkward. I swear I hear a few muffled laughs. I bite my lip and take a deep breath.

" Excuse me." I say loudly before moving to my empty see and carefully sitting down. A little bit of conversation continues and I find that Lana is right across from me.

" Ladies are punctual." Lana teases by whispering across the table. I smile.

" I'm fashionably late." I answer grinning. The prince stands up and all conversation ceases. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I realize that he's more handsome in person. He explains what's going to happen and that he will interview everyone before dinner. He goes down the rows and I'm a little more than half way on the second row. When Prince Evan gets to Lana they talk for a very long time, much longer than everyone else. They laugh a lot and he reluctantly lets her go after kissing her hand. She comes back to the table and I try to talk to her but she's in la la land. I sink further in my seat and the girls next to me tower over me, and I'm a little taller than average but these girls, dang. I can almost vanish between them. I count under my breath and it has always helped when I'm nervous. I count like in a simple measure of music because just the thought of music calms me.

" One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four." I continuously mutter under my breath feeling more calm. I close my eyes and just think the numbers now while taking deep breaths. I crack an eye open and see that King Maxon and Queen America are looking at the selected girls and quietly discussing. The King and Queen look so young and manage to never look a day older than twenty-five. The Queens eyes fall on me, the only five. I feel her curiosity burning through me and into my veins. I freeze. After all, it's not everyday the queen looks at you like she's a scientist and you're a new species. I close my eyes, count in my head, and take deep breaths, feeling my heart rate return to normal. But when the girl next to me gets up, all peace goes out the window. I feel like I'm fight or flight mode and I'm leaning toward flight. My name is called and I stand up, crossing my fingers behind my back just praying that I don't puke. I see the queen's eyes wander to my fingers before turning away. Prince Evan looks at me with curiosity as I sit on the soft couch the color of my eyes. My eyes remain on the floor and I just seem to forget that I learned how to speak.

" Hi." Prince Evan says, his voice is smooth and deep and I need to refrain myself from shuddering at the beautiful sound. I can only imagine what it would sound like if he sung….No! Stop, Ella! Focus! I mentally kick myself. If only the prince could hear my thought, my lord what would he think. I mentally facepalm. Not the time Ella! Right, ok, focus. You're sitting next to the prince and you need to talk so that he knows that you can. " Do you speak?" He asks laughing a little. I look up at him and I was right, he does tower over me. I nod and try to get my mouth to form some sort of letter. A bell rings and I realize that our time is over. He smiles at me and my insides melt just a little bit more. He kisses my hand and I stumble away gritting my teeth at how dumb I've been. If I'm one of the first to get sent home, I can only imagine what my mother would do to me. At the thought of my mother, my blood hisses. She can't hurt me from here. I get in my chair and lay my head on the table. Lana laughs at me and I moan in response.

" It couldn't have gone that bad." She says confidently. I moan.

" I'm dead." I answer dragging it out while it was muffled by the table. The prince is soon finished.

" If I didn't ask you stay in this room, please follow my mother out to another room." The prince announces. I press my eyes closed as me and most of the girls follow the queen out. I look up to see Lana leaving too and I relax. The prince loved Lana. Sure enough we enter a room with delicious plates of food left out. I lick my lips and sit down and soon realize that the girls that stayed behind haven't come in yet.

" What happened." I ask the girl next to me. She's a four. I think her name is Lynn. She has short black hair and electric blue eyes.

" They got eliminated." And sure enough they don't come back.

**later in the day**

We are allowed to wander the palace the rest of the day. We got a tour and I go up to my room. There is a man there is a black suit, white gloves, and has dark brown hair. He has sparkling green eyes. There are two small girls next to him in some sort of uniform. One has a short blonde pixie haircut with wide blue eyes and another has a matching short red pixie haircut with shining green eyes. I freeze.

" Who are you?" I ask. The guy speaks up and he has a thick british accent. He must be somewhere in his thirties.

" I'm Charlie, your butler." He answers. The redhead speaks up.

" I'm Lila and the blonde is Dawn. We're your maids." My jaw drops and I smile faintly thinking of Lana's little sisters. There is a easl with a case full of paint and paint brushes. I gasp and rush over to them, letting my fingers rub against the soft brush. In the corner was a sleek black baby grand piano, flute, violin, guitar, and electric guitar along with a bass and drums. There's a microphone and speakers. " The room's sound proof so you can play as loud as you want." Lila tells me smiling. I grin. Taking the electric guitar I see its plugged in because of a light on it but it's wireless.

" Cool." I mutter under my breath. I pick up the headset that has a tiny microphone on it. I close my eyes thinking of the song I want to play. " Charlie, can you play drums?" I ask. He nods. I smile. I nod my head at them and he grins. " Do you know the song " She looks so perfect" by five seconds of summer?" I ask again. He nods and smiles wider. I point at him. " I like you. You're like awesomesauce!"

" Awesomesauce?" He asks chuckling slightly. I nod and I get start playing it. I start playing and hear Dawn join on another guitar. I sing and I feel the vibrations of the guitar go up my arms and down my spine. Dawn sings with me and I look at her through the corner of my eye grinning. She rocks out and looks like she's having fun. I tap my foot in sync with Dawn and she smiles at me. Lila rocks out to us while she dusts and cleans. Lila opens the porch doors and I'm hit with a blast of cool air that makes my hair fly back and dress sway. I hit the last note and all you hear is heavy breathing. We set the instruments down and I laugh.

" Good job. We should do that again." I say breathless. " Charlie can you grab that easl?" I ask while grabbing the case.

" Where too?" He asks. I grin at him.

" Let's explore the garden." I say grinning. We walk in silence except for my humming. I hum the song we just played and Charlie joins in. We walk through rows of flowers and a sweet scent hits my nose. The rows of flowers just become blurs of colors as I walk, my heels sinking into the soft Earth. I see a area off to the side. There's a small black gate and I pull it open. Theres a small circle off to the side. The hedges are way taller than me and all covered in roses. White, red, and any color you can imagine. I gasp and stare in awe. Charlie silently walks away back to the palace. I set a few blank canvases on the ground and place the case next to it. I hear a small rustle in the bushes and look around, searching for the source. I hear it again but louder and a whisper too. I freeze, hands clenched at my sides. " Who's there?" I ask, maintaining a strong and confident voice. I hear no reply so I try again. " If you don't reveal yourself now, I will scream which will call the guards." I threaten. There was a another rustle and from the lush green leaves, a small head covered in vibrant red hair pokes out. My violet eyes meet his wide blue ones and we stare at each other for a decent thirty seconds. We look like opposites except for skin color. We both have pale, creamy skin. He has bright red hair and I have pale blond, almost white. He has light blue eyes and I have dark violet. If I remember correctly, he's eight

" Hi." He says, his voice is light and refreshing like a cool breeze on a summer day. I stare at him unable to form a sentence. Why do I get so flustered around princes? I don't even have a crush on this one! He's still adorable none the less. Shaggy red hair, soft blue eyes, and little freckles dotting his cheeks and nose. He looks up at me with curiosity. I look down at him, mouth wide open. " Do you speak?" he asks. He takes a small pale finger and pokes my equally as pale arm. My body seems to realize and remember that it can speak.

" Hey." I say quietly.

" Who are you?" He asks.

" I'm one of the selected." I stick my hand out. " I'm Ella." I say smiling shyly. He smiles shyly at me back.

" I'm Eric." He says shaking my hand. I bow.

" Nice to meet you prince Eric." I say formally. He frowns.

" No. If we're going to be friends, you can drop the formal stuff." He says wrinkling his nose.

" We're going to be friends now?" I ask teasingly. He shrugs.

" If you want." He says somewhat shyly. I can only imagine how lonely it must be around here. With no one to play with or talk to. His family must always be busy. Maybe thats one thing we have in common. We are both lonely.

" Eric, it would my my pleasure to be your friend." I say crouching down to his level and grinning. Eric looked up at me, filled with the kind of excitement that made your eyes sparkle and smile grow wider. He grabbed my hand in his and his skin is the soft smoothness of a child. We find our way at the horse stable. The guard at the stable smiles at me and his eye wrinkle in the way that makes you think they might be a little old.

" Cheating Lady Ella are we?" The guard asks teasingly. I smile at his while rolling my eyes.

" Sure." I say sarcastically. Eric lets go of my hand and climbs on a horse with dark brown fur and matching mane. The barn is old and worn, made of wood. There are separate little kennels for each horse.

" You might want to change my lady." The guard says. I look down at my dress and frown. The guard hands me black pants, black shirt, and black boots. I look at the outfit and laugh.

" What am I? A ninja?" I ask smiling. The guard chuckles. " Where should I change?" I ask.

" Up there." The guard points to a area covered by a curtain. Its like a mini attic and there's a simple ladder leading up to it. I climb up the ladder and take off my dress and clothes. Slipping into the clothes he gave me, I climb down the ladder. " How about you ride Snow." The guard points to a horse thats white. Her mane is matching to my hair. " She looks like you a little." I grin at him and he helps me onto the horse. I look down at his name plate.

" Thank you officer Todd." I say nodding my head.

" Just call me Todd." He says. He shows me what to do. I tried my best and I set off away from the barn. " You're a natural!" Todd shouts after me. I'm gaining speed and I'm too far away to respond. In front of me in a huge field that I can't see the end of with tall green grass. I slow down to see a dark blur in the distance and realize its Eric.

" Come on!" He shouts. I follow him. It feels weird. It likes riding in a car but with no walls or roof. It smells like Earth and everything just feels….alive. It feels like under the pounding feet of Snow, the Earth is breathing. A beautiful red and black butterfly flies past us. Eric and I fool around all afternoon and the sunset approaches. We set out horses down as we sit in the tall field. Eric is really smart for his age. He knows so much about life. About love. I talk to him about my life as a five and when I finish, I did not expect to hear the words I did or leave his mouth. "That sucks." He says lying back a twirling a piece of grass between his fingers. " Its not much better on this end of the spectrum." I didn't tell him about my mom. We sit in silence for a while just watching the sky become a blur of colors. Fireflies dance around us and I catch on in my hand. It lights up in my hands then goes dark the does it again. It's like a pulse and Eric watches my hands. " We should get back." He says smiling in the dark. I get on my horse and look up at the stars. Eric takes off but doesn't ride too fast, he lets me easily pick up. I close my eyes and breath in the rich and warm summer air. I look at Eric through the darkness who has stopped completely and is looking at me. I smile at him and we are off. I feel the wind move my hair flying behind me. We approach the palace, a beacon of light. We get off and Todd puts the horses back in their stables as Eric and I head back inside. Dinner is just starting and I realize that both Eric and I are covered in mud and in no way, dressed for dinner. We pause outside the doors. "I'll have to talk to my family, ugh." Eric says and I smile at how much like a teenager he is and feel kinda bad for Queen America. I smile at him.

" See you tomorrow dude." I say while fist bumping him.

" See you." He says. We push open the doors and I walk inside. There is a lot of conversation going on as I sit down. I see Eric has to climb onto his seat which reminds me that he is still a child. I watch the queen fuss over him and brush out his untamable hair. He talks to her and looks my way a couple times which makes the queen look my way. I eat dinner quickly and get plenty of disgusted looks and not once see Lana. I'm assuming she's off with her prince charming. I feel bitter at the thought then immediately feel guilty. This is Lana we're talking about. She deserves it. When I get to my room I collapsed on my bed while Charlie came up to me.

" The Queen wishes to have Lunch with you tomorrow. Will you go?" Charlie says in that sweet british accent. My eyes pop wide open. I have to go. You just don't deny having lunch with the queen You just don't.

" Of course." I say and Charlie nods before going off. I don't have long to dwell over the thought before I fall into a peaceful and sound sleep.

**Sorry I'm not updating my other story I'm spending a lot of my free time on this because I have a lot of ideas. I'm almost done with the next chapter for my other story! Review!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm flower**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm not updating my other story I'm spending a lot of my free time on this because I have a lot of ideas. I'm almost done with the next chapter for my other story! Review!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm flower**

**More updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection or Its characters**

There she was. She was six again. She saw them shouting. She hugged the corner of the wall as she peered down the hall. Each time they shouted, her fear increased. Each slap, she felt the pain in her heart. Long ago, she stopped trying to fix them. Some things are just too broken. Her father fell to the floor unconscious and her mother turned to her. Her bones shook and quivered. Her mother shouted at her but it was like she was underwater all of a sudden. Her mother's face turned red and her mother started walking to her and she ran. Her long blond hair flowing behind her. It was extremely pale. She hide in the darkest, dustiest corner of her house. She could feel the bugs crawling around her and into her nightgown. She left the corner and ran to her room, big violet eyes wide with fear. She hide under the covers and her door burst open. She stayed silent. The covers were ripped away and she turned and saw the monster.

My eyes burst wide and I didn't want to close them. Everytime I closed my eyes, the face of Molly was burned into my eyelids. A soft sob escaped my mouth as I tried to keep my cries quiet. My body twitched and spasmed as I tried to keep the sobs under control. I turned my face into the soft pillow. I can't go home. I can't. She'll find me. She'll find a way to hurt me. I shuddered. I remembered the room was sound proof meaning other rooms can't hear it but I'm sure that the maids outside the door could hear me cry. My eyes looked up at the dark sky and I'm sure I'm not the only one who can't sleep. The dark sky reminded me of that dusty corner of my house and the bugs, oh god. I picked up the electric guitar and played a note. It glowed with a golden light and I threw my head back, laughing in relief at the familiar feel. The vibrations and hum deep inside of me was just the thing I needed. I just played different notes, smiling in relief and laughing. It just felt so….good. I stopped when my hand were rough and tired and the sun was coming up. I sat outside on the porch watching the sunset rise. The world and sky looked like it was on fire. The world was glowing and I smile, feeling peace. I sit with my guitar splayed across my lap. Charlie walks into the room not long after.

" Remember you have lunch with the queen today. You shall eat in the gardens." Charlie says quickly before leaving. I throw my head back and moan. My maids dressed me in a strapless dress that went to the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline and covered in delicate floral roses. The back was covered in lace. I wore flats with the same pattern. My hair was put in flowing waves and light makeup. I walked happily down to the dining hall and collide in Eric along the way. I stumbled and was sprawled on the floor.

" Sorry! Are you ok?" I ask. He emits a loud moan and I laugh. " Come on." I say extending my hand. He grabs it and tries to glare at me but quickly breaks out into a grin.

" You're a royal mess." I say teasingly. Its a joke we have. He rolls his eyes. **( I'm changing it so that Eric is thirteen.) **

" You just take a word and slap ' royal' on in front of it." He points out. At age thirteen you can start to see his looks taking shape. He'll look just like his brother, except for the hair. There is a pause before he speaks again. " And its not like you won't be apart of the royal family soon." He says grinning. I look at him eyes wide.

" What?" I ask. " No one ever said that your brother will even want me." I say shrugging. He looks at me confused.

" How can someone not like you. You're a good person." He says like its the reason everyone is alive.

" Eric, when I first met your brother, I didn't say anything but make weird noises. I sounded like a dying walrus." I mumble.

" Come on! You can talk to my brother easily! No big!" Eric encourages. I shrug and before I can do much more, we enter the dining room. And he sits by his mother, shaking his head at me while I blush. Lana sits next to me with the biggest smile on her face. I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

" You look like you just saw a unicorn. Why so happy?" I ask amused. She leans into my ear.

" I kissed Evan. Twice!" She whispers excitedly. My jaw drops. What?! I haven't even talked to him! My breaths quickens and she smiles to me, completely oblivious, before going back to her food. I remember my next meal is with the Queen. I look up to see her talking to her son, Evan. He smile at her and she laughs. I wonder what its like to have a real happy family. I sigh slightly while looking at my bowl of fruit. I eat the rest of my meal and meet Eric outside the dining room.

" What do you want to do?" He asks. I bite my lip nervously and my hands fiddle. I tilt my head back and I know what I need. Music.

" How about we go to my room." I suggest. I pull him along before he can reply. He looks at me confused. I yank him inside my room and rush over to my electric guitar. I play a loud guitar solo from an old rock song. My maids look at me confused. " Oh um, Dawn and Lila, this is Eric. Eric this is dawn and Lila I say gesturing to the them. Eric looks more than confused and tries to speak but I shush him. " One minute." I say. I start playing an old song I like called "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace. I put on the headset and just start playing. My voice bounces off the walls and into everyone's ears. I finish the last note and sigh. Better. Much better. I remember the easel and paint that I had left. " Can we go back to that rose area ?" I ask. Eric nods and we silently make our way to the garden. " Listen I'm sorry. I was just really stressed and music really helps. I have to tell you something when we get to the roses." I say when I finally couldn't take it anymore. He nods his read head and to my relief we start talking again. We keep on talking and laughing when we get there and I start painting while we talk.

**Time skip: Hour later**

Eric and I have been talking for the last hour while I paint. I hands move automatically. I haven't really looked at the picture only kinda glanced at it. Suddenly, Eric is silent.

" Who's that?" He asks. I finally look at the picture, its my mother. Her dull black hair, piercing violet eyes, and distinct scowl. You can see the lines on her face and the way she carries herself with the utmost importance. I never painted my mother in fear she would find my painting but her she is and I captures everything about her perfectly. I take a deep breath.

" Thats my mother. My father left me us when I was seven. My mother was always horrible just she didn't always hit me." I start and Eric looks at me wide eyed. " When my father left, she started hitting me." I would hide in the darkest dustiest corner of the house where bugs would crawl in my clothes but I kept quiet. Thats the first thing my mother taught me, to stay silent. I have scars and marks that she carved into my skin with her hands. Before I left, I fought back but it was an ugly fight. I have scars on my arms covered by makeup from her." I explain. Eric's jaw is set and his look is hard.

" I'm sorry you had to live through that. If anyone deserves to marry my brother, it you. Tonight we can have a bonfire and burn that painting and anything else." He said smirking slightly. I smile.

" I'll be there." I say grinning. I turn the painting over and smile. I hear someone and Eric dives into the bush. We decided that if Evan came and Eric was there, it would be extremely awkward. I see Evan walk in past the gate and walk towards me. I tense up and look at the ground. I can picture Eric shaking his head in the bushes which make me smile but it quickly goes away. I feel hot breath on the back of my neck and I shiver slightly.

" Why are you so scared of me?" He asks with those perfect lips by my ear. Lips that have already kissed others. Lips I wasn't the first to kiss. The thought makes my blood boil and I seem to wake up.

" I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what you make me feel." I say softly. He looks at me surprised. I'm surpirses myself. Sure, I have written songs so I'm a bit of a poet but I just never expected to say that.

" You're so unpredictable." He says in almost awe. I hear the clock ring twelve for lunch. I smile and get on my tippy toes and lean into his ear.

" Good." I say before grabbing the painting and walking away. He stands there shocked as I walk away. I risk a glance over my shoulder and smile. He looks back at me confused and I turn away to go meet the queen. I take a deep breath and keep walking despite every nerve in my body screaming to run. I find the table. Its a white tablecloth and is surrounded by tall bushes and flowers. I set the picture down on the ground away from the table. I sit down, my hands fiddling with each other. I stare at the table but look up when I hear someone approaching. It was the Queen _and_ the King. One thought runs through my head. I'm screwed. The Queen and King sit down across from me and I just kinda awkwardly stare at them. The Queen smiles at me.

" Sorry. My husband insisted on coming. I hope you don't mind." Queen America says smiling.

**Earlier that day with America and Maxon: America's pov**

" Are you going out to lunch with one of the Selected?" My husband asks while putting on his tie.

" Yes." I answer while fixing my dress.

" I'm coming." Maxons says like its the final decision. I look up at him and scowl disapprovingly.

" Maxon, no. The girl is probably already scared out of her wits, you're not coming." I argue. Maxon pulls me by the waist into his chest where his heart beats in his chest. I put my hand over his heart.

" Please." He begs while looking down at me with those brown eyes that melt my insides.

" Fine." I give in.

" Yes." He says and I can hear it rumble in his chest. He walks away to find his shoes.

" That won't always work on me you know." I shout at him. He smirks and pokes his head out of the closet.

" Liar." He says and I shake my head smiling.

**Back to present with Ella's pov:**

" No I don't mind." I say quietly. The king smirks and smiles.

" Good because I'm not leaving my lovely wife." The king says giving the Queen a kiss on her cheek. The queen scowls.

" Maxon!" She says hitting his arm. " Anyway. Call me America."

" And call me Maxon." Maxon says. I nod my head.

" Okay." I say calmly. Maxon's arm is wrapped around America and her head rest against his chest. I wonder if this is what love looks like. I wonder what it feels like to be in love.

" So what do you think of the other selected?" Maxon asks. I blush and shrug sheepishly.

" I don't know. I haven't really talked to them. I actually came here with my my best friend. Her name is Lana she is a two and I've known her since I was very young." I say shyly. Maxon nods his head.

" What is your family like?" America asks and I start to feel like this is more of an interrogation than tea. I decide to be outright blunt with them. I guess I'm spilling all my secrets to the royal family today. Great! Someone get Evan and then it can be an official secret spilling meeting! * sarcasm*. I take a deep breath and let it out wondering how I word this.

" Its messed up. Really messed. But so is a lot of other stuff so I guess its not much different from a lot of other stuff." I say breathing out the words while staring off at the horizon. Maxon looks confused and America looks shocked.

" What happened?" America asks in an almost whisper. I look down for a moment before deciding something. I stand up suddenly yet calmly and grab the pitcher of water. I take is and pour it all over my arms yet manage to get none of it on my dress. I rub away the makeup and the marks come into view. I dry off my arms and America looks horrified and Maxon stares at me wide eyes.

" My father left me when I was seven and thats when she started hitting me. I would bruises and marks over me all the time. I got these recently before I left. I fought back and it got pretty ugly. When I was younger, there was this dark and dusty corner of my house where I would hide. Bugs would crawl all over me but I wouldn't make a noise in fear she would find me and it would be a worse punishment this time." I say and feel something warm and wet running down my cheeks. I was crying. Great, way to make a first impression Ella. America tenderly ran her hands down my arms. Suddenly, she got up and hugged me tight and I hugged her back. Our hug was cut off by her husband talking.

" You know, only America knows this but my father used to whip me." I pulled back and cringed when he said that. Whipping was worse. My mother used it once on me, only one hit and it was blindingly painful. I looked at Maxon and he had tears in his eyes.

" My mother used it once on me and it burned so bad." I say sobbing. Soon Maxon and I were crying to each other and talking ( or as close to talking as you can get when you're sobbing) like two sixteen year old girls who just lost their boyfriends. Maxon's eyes were puffy and red as we talked but it felt so good to talk to someone who understood. Eventually we calmed down as America did her job and mothered us both, soothing us and hugging and stroking our hair. I tok sip of my water and wiped my face of its makeup. Maxon covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. A guard walked over and saw both Maxon and I then looked over at America with a look that said 'What did you do?' America waved him away and he quickly walked away. I continued to talk to them and Maxon and I bonded over our psychopath parents. While America and I bonded over both being girls and fives. I was probably close with most of the royal family now except the one that I actually need to be. Dinner comes around and we head inside. I sit down in silence while the other girls talk and chat with each other. I'm not making enemies but I'm not exactly making friends. I look down at my lap and hear someone announcing the Prince's arrival. I look up to see Evan and Eric walking in formally but clearly struggling. Maxon and America are already sitting at the head of the table. Eric and Evan sit across from each other and talk to each other, fool around, and do the things boys do. I talked to Lynn next to me and she is a little dark and gothic but really funny. She's pretty too. Black hair that is a bob, startling electric blue eyes, and long, skinny, legs. After dinner we both go up in my room and sit on my bed. There is a knock on the door. Dawn rushes over to get in and in comes Lana. She looks like a queen and carries herself with elegance but yet is still not afraid to get into the dirt. She comes in smiling and it turns out she already knows Lynn. Not much later, there is another knock o the door.

" Lady Ella please come here." Dawn says. I nod and get up. There in the doorway is Eric.

" Can I come in?" He ask lifting an eyebrow. I lean back and see two pairs of eyes widen realizing who he is. I bite my lip and turn back to him.

" Ehhhhhhhh, yeah, what the heck? Come on in!" I say opening the door wider. For a solid two minutes, I swear everyone in the room was just staring. Just staring. Lynn finally cleared her throat.

" Thats the princes younger brother." Lynn says to me shocked staring at him like he's an Alien. I nod my head and Eric quirks an eyebrow.

" I'm right here." He says making a face. We all laugh and after introductions we start talking. We talk for hours until its ten o'clock and everyone goes to their beds. Once I'm in bed, I can't sleep. I lay for hours in bed and look at the clock to see its two in the morning. I get up and grab my acoustic guitar and play random cords. I sit outside on the porch wrapped up in a blanket, the cool summer wind biting into my bones. My head falls to my chest and my eyes close while I grip my guitar.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I should be updating again soon within the next two days! Review!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the selection or its characters**

Over the past five days, five girls have been eliminated. Lately I've been spending my days in the women's room reading about the Illean past . Or I'm reading a romance novel or a fiction book. Anyway, the girls there had each gone on a date with Evan and thought it was perfect but only to find out the she had been eliminated. The first two girls who had gone on dates with Evan were not eliminated. The first two girls were Lana and another girl. Neither Lynn or I had gone on a date with Evan yet. Lana prefers the womens room and Lynn and I rather explore with Eric. Today is the day of the report and everyone of us is going to be interviewed. All twenty of the remaining selected. I know someone is going to be eliminated after the interviews and I can't help but feel like it will be me. **( Side note: Clarkson and Amberly are still alive and no one knows about what Clarkson did to Maxon. Ok. Go on. Enjoy!)** I woke up this morning feeling like puking over my nerves and opted to have my morning meal in my room. Dawn and Lila were really busy this morning with other maids running through the room while Charlie and I calmly sipped out tea. Charlie has been teaching me how to eat like a lady which I noticed is something all the twos know how to do. And let me tell you, there are about ten twos. Maybe five threes and four fours. One five. Charlie and I sat outside on the porch listening to the rushed conversation of the maids. Dawn and Lila insisted that I look my best today. I remember that my mother is probably watching on tv. The thought makes my stomach churn and the urge to barf stronger. I hope I don't throw up on live television, God that would be embarrassing.

" Lady Ella!" Dawn's high-pitched voice rings out. I get up from my chair as Charlie watches the sun with an almost vacant gaze. I'm immediately swarmed by maids. I'm washed, dried, and prepared with lotions before they put the dress on me. I open my eyes once its one me while my hair is being curled and put into waves. The dress is strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It clutches my body till it gets down to my hips where it poofs out into a ball gown. The dress is mostly white and what I assume is my knees ( I can barely tell from the poofiness) is where the color start to change. It blends into an ice blue and blends to the bottom where it is a dark purple to match my eyes. The dress shines like fresh snow and they put little white flowers on it that look like snowflakes. They spray something on my skin that makes it shimmer. Dainty white gloves are slid onto my hands. My makeup in light and shimmery. My hair is pulled up in a mass of waves and curls on the back of my head with a few hanging down. **( It looks like the hairstyle from Love story music video by Taylor Swift ) **A small crown that looks like ti was made of ice crystals in placed in my hair. My feet are placed in white kitten heels. I look in the mirror realizing I looked like a snow queen. The shimmering on my arms is like the snow and I smile realizing where they got the idea from. My application photo. I walk out the door continually praising them until they practically shoved me. I stumbled to catch up with Lynn and Lana as I saw them ahead of me. Lana wore a slightly darker than lime green dress the color of her eyes. It was strapless and hugged her chest down to her hips. The top was covered in ruffles and beads and it flowed down in smooth elegance. Her hair was straightened and flowing down her shoulders. Lynn looked like she got a haircut. The hair in the back of her neck was shorter than it was in the front. Her hair clutched the nape of her neck and cupped her chin in the front. She wore a dress that had a sweetheart neckline and clutched her body till it got down to her knees where it fanned out. It was dark blue at the top fading down to black from the waist down. Their outfits both suited them. I rush catch up with them.

" You guys looking amazing and beautiful!" I say catching up to them. They look at me and their jaws drop.

" You look like a snow queen!" Lynn says staring at me.

" Check out my application photo and you'll see where they got the idea." I answer shivering remembering how cold it was. We get outside and I look up to see its snowing. I nearly laugh at the irony. The snow falls everywhere creating a sparkling white cover over everything. My dress floats above the ground slightly. I look up at the sky and close my eyes feeling the light snowflakes dust my eyelashes and hair. I stick my tongue out feeling the snowflakes melting on it. I open my eyes and lean down. Grabbing a ball of snow with my hands I let it fall through my fingers. The ice numbed my fingers and I shiver. I turn to see Evan walking out the door. Her wore a completely crisp white suit that seemed to glow. His tie was ice blue at the top and turned to dark purple at the bottom. His skin shimmers with the same stuff on my arms. His hair seemed to be gelled up with this stuff that looked like frost in his hair. The crown on his head seemed to be made with the same kind of white crystals as mine. His eyes survey us and lock with mine. His eyes skim me and don't linger anywhere. His eyes seem to widen and it looks like he's gritting his teeth at the realization that we match. Everyone else seems to be shivering yet I'm so used to the cold. At home we never had any heat or relief in the winter months. Everything was cold. You would lay at night freezing and numb just wanting a little heat. Maybe my childhood made me a little stronger. Other girls wrapped their arms around themselves and curled in trying to preserve heat. I flung my arms out to my sides and twirled letting the snow fall. I let out a sigh and my breath comes out puffed and cloudy. Seasons were always unpredictable around Illea. In the Summer a freak blizzard could hit one day, like today, and a heat wave the next. You just had to be prepared. A large coach bus drives up and we all pile in. I sit in the front and the royal family sits in the back. My hands are clasped in my lap as more girls pile on sighing in relief at the fact that there is heating in this bus. We were going to a special outdoor concert like place to do the report because so many people want to come. I sit staring out the window watching it frost over from the cold and feeling extremely bored.

**Back in the back of the bus: America's pov**

I sat with my hands clasped in my lap watching my sons. Evan sits calmly in his chair watching out his window. He was always the calm and quiet one at events. Eric sits in his seat shuffling every few seconds and fiddling with his hands. He was never patient and waiting for all the girls to board must be killing him. He looks like he's struggling to say something until he finally bursts and starts talking.

" Oh my God Mom! I'm going to absolutely DIE of boredom soon! I can I please invite a friend back here?" He pleads staring into my matching blue eyes. I heave a sigh.

" Eric, we're not even on the road yet? You can't possibly be that bored yet." I answer evenly. He huffs.

" I will die of boredom soon!" He protested. " And if one of the princes dies what will Illea think of its Queen?" Eric presses. I turned my head up to look at my husband. His arm is wrapped around me and he is always touching me **( Not like that you perverts!) **in a way, on the hand, arm, or shoulder. He always needs to be reassured that I'm here. I rest my head on his shoulder and I'm sure the weight comforts him. He rubs slow and soft circles on my back.

" What do you think Maxon?" I ask. He makes a sound that rumbles in his chest.

" Let him do it. No need to torture the poor boy." Maxon says in that voice that is music to my ears. Eric cheers and Maxon cuts him off. Maxon points a stern finger at him. " But don't make me regret it mister." Evan has been watching this entire time with wide eyes.

" What? No! I don't want one of them back here! Can't I just enjoy silence for like five minutes? " Evan asks sounding exhausted. We sat in an area separated by walls and a door which were sound proof. The seats were beige and softer instead of the hard blue seats up front. Evan looked at us with wide eyes as Maxon shrugged in response. Eric sends a butler for his friend while Evan turns and pouts at the window.

**Back to Ella's pov**

I sat staring out the window and we were just about to go when a butler came up to me. He had dark brown hair and eyes and looked extremely nervous and sweaty.

" Lady Ella, Prince Eric request your presence." The butler says shakily. I nod getting up as gracefully as possible. Inside, I'm cheering glad not to have to suffer from boredom but on the outside I was calm and composed. My mother taught me how to hide. How to hide my emotions. She taught me feeling was bad but I never listened. I always loved to feel things. Both pain and pleasure because they were both better than dull emptiness. I get looks and glares as my dress rustled down the aisle but I ignored them. The door is opened and I walk in to see four pairs of eyes on me. I smile at Maxon and America.

" Maxon, America." I say nodding toward them. I look at Evan. " Hello Evan." I say softly before lightly sitting next to Eric all the while thinking just be graceful, just be graceful, just be graceful. " Hey." I say.

" Hey" he says fist bumping me. After he 'blew it up' and made a little explosion sound. I laughed softly.

" You're such a dork." I tease playful, rubbing his head.

" You're so tall." He said attempting to insult me. I laugh. When I stand up. His head comes just up above my chin.

" I won't be for much longer. What? Have you almost passed your mother by?" I ask looking from America to Eric. America and I were about the same height. America smiles at me.

" He hasn't passed me by yet! I plan on hanging those few inches above his head for a little longer." America said smiling. " Do you speak any other languages?" America asks. I nod my head.

" Quite a few actually." I say smiling. The Queen grinned.

" Je ne sais pas une personne parfaite. seules les personnes qui sont encore impairfaites digne d'amour." The queen says her voice crisp and thick.

" Je suis d'accord." I say nodding my head. America smiled at me.

" What else do you speak." America asks. I furrow my eyebrows.

" A bunch like Italian and Spanish. Latin, Dutch, and Russian." I say thinking deeply. America's eyes widen.

" Thats more than me." She says smiling. I nod. And for the rest of the bus ride Eric and I talk. When we get there, its huge. Its outdoor and people are filled in the seats, bundled up in layers on clothing. The whole stadium is a circle with towering walls that must reach up several stories. The center in the stage with a red seat and a red couch. To the side of the stage are seats for the selected. At the very top of stadium is a platform for the royal family. The selected take their seats as Evan sits on the couch. Dan sits across from him. Dan's eyes are small and like two emeralds. His royal blue hair is slick back as he sits in his black suit. Camera's are set up as the lights blink red and they are rolling.

" So Evan, how was the first week of staying with these lovely ladies?" Dan asks with a bright smile.

" There are no words to describe how wonderful these ladies are. All of them show qualities of an amazing princess and queen. Although I haven't really talked to all of them I've seen the way they act around the palace." Evan says grinning.

" Thats absolutely fabulous!" Dan says smiling. " How about we check out the footage from last week when they came?" Dan asks and I see everyone scream yes. I look at the crowd of people. So many people. Most of them look like twos and I see like one family of fives. They are the only ones not bundled up. I press my lips together and look at my lap. I watch on screens seeing the footage they brought together with a guy narrating. It shows the faces of a bunch of girls leaving their homes. I don't show up but Lana does. She walks out of her large and beautiful mansion house waving. Lynn walks out of I guess you could call it average house. **( picture a average middle class families house. Like two story little happy quaint house) ** Then the voice starts talking about girls arriving at the airport and it slows. Toward the end of arriving at the airport scene it slows.

" Many of the girls were the picture of happiness," The deep voice from the screen says. He pauses. " But some more than others." It said as the camera switched to show my black car pulling up and Lana watching it. Lana had her suitcases next to her and she watched the door open. Her eyes lit up and the door opened to show my face. All you see it a running blur of blonde, black and white. I crash into Lana and it shows us both crying while hugging each other. Then it shows us on the plane with my face pressed us against the window. You see Lana putting on a neck pillow and eyemask as I gush to her how amazing this is. She starts to slowly go back and the audience starts laughing.

" Lana do you see this?" I ask excitedly. After getting no response. I ask. " Lana are you even watching?" I huff. I turn to Lana and frown. " Were you even listening at all?!" I ask. Lana sighs.

" Nope." she says snuggling deeper into her chair and neck pillow.

" This is a summary of the girls lives in pictures." The deep voice says. Flashes of dinner, the women's room, dates with Maxon, and other activities are brought up. My face flashes in one where I was practicing my violin in the women's room. My eyes are closed and my muscles tense. I'm concentrated and my lips are parted slightly. Lana with her hands wrapped around the princes next, his hands wrapped around her waist, and their foreheads touching. You only see their silhouettes against the bright sunlight. The next is a video. First you see Eric's smiling face and its clear that he's filming. Then it swivels to me. I'm calmly standing but its clear that I'm tense. You see Evan walking up to me. He stands right behind me so we're not touching but almost. almost. This moment looks so moment and I can't help but see how perfect of bodies fit together. Like two puzzle pieces. I watch with wide eyes as he starts speaking.

" Why are you so scared of me?" He asks. You see me move around to face. You watch me get up on my toes and lean in. At last second I turn into his ear and they must have made my voice louder. My voice is soft.

" I'm not scared of you." I pause and hear the crowd hanging on to my every word. " I'm scared of what you make me feel." You see my smirk and my words echo through the silent stadium as the screen goes off. Dan lets out a sigh.

" Now its time to interview these lovely ladies with our prince charming." Dan announces and Lana gets off the stage. I realize I'm last and my eyes widen. You hear people clapping and screaming for Lana and its kinda hard not to myself. Her smile just fills you with that kind warmth that keep you coming back for more. Lana is the spring and warmth that chases the cold away and she looks amazing standing next to Evan. They talk and she rest her head against his chest while practically sitting on him. She doesn't look desperate too, she fits in perfectly with him. After sitting on his lap for other girls I bet it meant " He's mine" but not in a mean way. I don't even know how you say that in not a mean way but Lana manages it. I wait painstakingly for my turn but don't rush. I can't rush. I get up slowly and walk carefully. One foot in front of another. The crowd cheers loudly like blood pounding in my ears. Dan grabs my hand and spins me around. I stumble a little from the dizziness and I feel warm strong arms encircle me. I lay my head against his chest. He's so warm. We sit down with me snuggled between his arm and chest. I get interviewed and we talk about me being a five, matching outfits, and how the palace has been. After we drive back to the palace just in time for dinner. Once I'm in my room I find that Lana is already there and looking annoyed.

" I can't believe you!" She hisses. I look at her wide eyed and confused. " I can't believe that you would use that fact that you as a five as a way to get the audience to like you!" She shouted at me. I try to speak but she couts me off. " Oh I so don't want to hear it!" She says looking at me in disgust. " You've changed. You act like you're royalty and everyone had to wait on you and that you have no brain. I don't even know who you are anymore!" She goes back to shouting at me before storming out. When she leaves I request for dinner in my room and I don't cry. I just feel strangely empty. Hollow. I need to win. Evan is like a breath of fresh air every minute and I need that in order to stay alive because I might stop breathing without it. I turn to Charlie.

" Charlie, can you teach me how to slow dance?" I ask and he nods. He helps me get into the right position. and he guides me through. He puts on romantic music as a joke and I laugh.

" Thanks for doing this for me." I say. " I love you." I say there's a pause and I hastily add. " You know like a second father." I say hurriedly.

" I love you too." He says and there's another pause. " You know like a daughter." He adds and now its my turn to laugh. He shows me more moves and twirls me when the door burst open. There are about six soldiers holding guns.

" Ella May Miller and Charlie Christopher Johnson you are under arrest for treason against the prince. Ella May Miller you have betrayed the prince and been intimate with another man therefore your fate will be decided. Either death or striping of you caste with whiping." A guard says. My eyes widen and my mouth falls open. They think I….oh. I look at Charlie in the eye and confirm my suspicions. There's only one thing to do. I look at the soldiers then the porch door. _Run._

_**Ahahahahahahaha! I feel so evil! Also no reviews for chapter three! Like not even one! I beg you for reviews! Please! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! I'll update super soon I promise but I just want one review! One!**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Lily**_

_**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Your beloved beautiful update! Sorry for the cliffy! (not)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the selection or its characters.**

My feet move quickly and I barricade the porch but it won't hold long. Pulling out the emergency knife Charlie had I cut of the ends of my dress too it just hangs in uneven layers at the bottom. Some pieces are a lot longer than others so they hang down. A hand burst through the glass and catches the ends of my hair. Just the end. Taking the knife I slice off the ends of my hair which had previously reached just above my butt. I see Charlie using the shredded pieces of dress as a parachute and I smile. Its great idea. Adrenaline pumps through my body as I go in fight or flight more. I choose both. My vision sharpens, everything I see is crisp and clear. Taking the fabric I jump from the porch just as the glass doors shatter. I must have been like a hundred and thirty feet up. I see a lake below me, water rippling with Charlies drop. I let go of the fabric in my hands and fall. My dress flys up despite my protest to keep in down. Someone is getting a great view of my underwear. I dry to turn upside down so I'm diving and manage. My hair flies up as wind rushes past my body. I take a deep breath before my body gracefully slides into the water. My hands breaking the tension. I plunge into the icy cold waters. I open my eyes and see green murkiness as my lungs burn. I feel terrified as I break the surface gasping for air. I swim quickly to shore and get out. The dress weighs me down and its sopping wet. My hair that is currently down to mid back sticks to my back. I squeeze out the dress as I start jogging. I can't stop. I can't stop despite the stitch in my side, the burning of my lungs, and the ache of my legs. I run to the forest, cold drops of water dripping off of me. The grass is soft under my bare feet as I make it to the forest. Sticks and bushes and leaves stab me and poke me everywhere. I'm stinging and burning as I huff, trying to keep my pants silent. I couldn't have been running for that long when I slow realizing that Charlie is no longer ahead of me. I stop and look around realizing I'm surrounded. They stand in a triangle around me and its only like three soldiers. They grab my wrist as I thrash and try to escape. I make cries of protest and the head Guard smiles sadistically at me. He has piercing yellow/ green eyes and slick back black hair. He has that kind of look in his eye that tells you he may be looking at you but he's thinking something entirely else. I shiver fearfully under his gaze as I continue to struggle. He talks out his gun and presses the cold circular end against the bare skin of my chest.

" If you don't stop, I'll shoot you." His voice is thick and heavy but not extremely deep with the hint of an accent. French maybe? I stop and look him in the eye, my skin still dripping wet with lake water and sweat. I know he can't shoot me, not without the Royal Family's approval.

" Shoot me. I dare you." I say breathlessly. I feel the circle press harder into my chest before he let it drop reluctantly. He's extremely loyal to the Royal family, I can tell that, and he hates me because he thinks I'm not. They push me through the forest and I burst back into the large expanse between the Royal gardens and forest. I'm shoved and pushed through the doors of the palace and dread feels every bone in my body along with panic. I struggle against them and make sounds of protest. I can't. I can't. I can't. Is all I think. I can't bear to imagine running into someone from the royal family or the selected. I don't think I could bear the looks of disgust and hurt. I just don't think I can….my thoughts trail off and I quickly catch myself before I get too deep in it. I will get out of here. I have to. Lets get the facts straight. I was trying to slow dance. I was accused. I run. They catch me. Now I'm being hauled to my death or whipping then to be striped of my caste and set as an eight. Worst Friday ever. They take me down to the prisons where its damp, cold, and musty. They throw me in a huge cell and chain me. The chains are just long enough that I can't reach any walls or the door but I can move until I'm just almost there. I see across from me is Charlie who is crying softly. The guards leave silently. I freeze when I feel it. The crawling and tickling. I let out a gasp as memories come flooding. Memories or terror and fear and sadness. I strain against the chains.

" I'm sorry Charlie!" I cry out. " I'm so sorry." I say softer this time. I strain and pull, rubbing my wrist raw. I eventually fall asleep due to exhaustion. I wake up feeling slightly hungry. After being a five and going days with food, I've learned how not to feel hunger badly. I'm pulled out of my cell with Charlie and realize what's happening. I start to struggle like a child at the doctors about to get a shot. I'm knocked out and I see the head guards grinning face before the world goes black.

I come to and I realize that I'm on the report stage. My wrist are clasped tightly in a metal like bracelet which is screwed to the floor and my feet are tied with rope behind me. I'm facing crowds who are booing and screaming at me. Dan frowns disgusted at me. The selected and the royal family haven't come yet and the thought makes my stomach heave. My hands shake as I kneel at anyone's mercy. I'm determined to get out of here. My hands clench and I see the I'm zoomed up on and you can see my face and Charlie's. I whip my head up and glare fiercely at the audience. I feel something cold and mean swarm my insides. Something bitter and cruel. Yet, I like it. Its the five in me. Its the warrior, the soldier. The girl who fought back, the girl who will not give in, the girl who wears her scars as badges. She's strong. She mixes with the palace girl and they form something bittersweet. Taking a deep breath I force it out. My insides tumble but the cold, mean, five kicks in. She blocks it out. The feelings. The palace girl picks up the fury, anger, and hatred, pumping them through my veins. I pull at the metal bracelets and glare at the ground. I see the selected coming in and they look in horror and fear. I narrow my eyes at them and glare. I feel it. The hatred and fury is fueling me. I was like a spark, just needing a little fuel to create the flame. I grit my teeth in frustration. Although Hundreds of people are screaming at me, I hear the whispers above all. The whispers of the selected, the rumors they spread. They don't know what's happening and its only human nature to want to know but I know they will be fed lies. Finally the royal family walks on but Maxon isn't there. America looks sad and Eric looks confused. Evan looks angry and disgusted but if you look into his eyes, he looks hurt. I put up the shields behind my eyes. So they can't see. They can't see how deep down I really am scared. The head guard walks on and I look at his nameplate. Steel. Officier steel. He start to explain how I got here and It takes all I have not to scream at him. I get thirty lashes. No wonder Maxon didn't come. A camera is trained on my back another on my face. The same thing happened for Charlie. I was never very religious but right now I stare up at the sky and pray. Pray that Lynn marries Eva. Pray the America and Maxon aren't scarred from this. Pray that Eric will be fine. Pray that I'll escape this. I just pray.

**Eric's pov**

Sit down confused as my mother cries silently. My brother looks angry and hurt. I really don't understand. Did I miss something? Then I look to see who is on stage. Ella. Her hair is shorter, she is kneeling in a grey dress that was probably white, and she is chained. She is tied and cuffed and I can't imagine what she did. Her dress is splayed around her, her hair falling over her soldiers, and covered in dirt. All over her body are crusted over cuts. But the weirdest thing are her eyes. She glares a stone cold, hard slap glare, her eyes narrowed. Instead of their normal dark purple, her eyes are black. She looks like a fallen angel and she looks beautiful. Although I would never love her like that, I love her in a sisterly best friend kind of way. The guard starts speaking and I can already tell from the words and her look that she did none of this. I hear her punishment and nearly puke. Its going to hurt less physically but hurt more emotionally. After he finishes speaking, I start crying silently. I look at her to see her head bowed and hands pressed together ( or trying to considering they are a foot apart). I feel confused until I realize what she's doing. She's praying. I swallow the lump in my throat and pray with her.

**Ella's pov**

I feel tears well up in my eyes but I blink them away. I look up to see Eric crying. I hear the whip being slip of of its case. He hits it in the air as I feel the crackle vibrated in my bones. He tears the back of my dress away. Theres a whoosh then I feel horrifying pain. Its a sharp stinging and then the pain explodes like firecrackers. He pauses just enough to let me feel the pain but not enough to let me get used to it. On the second one, I scream through gritted teeth. Steel pauses.

" What did you do wrong?" He ask me.

" Nothing." I say loudly. He hits me again. I grunt.

" What did you do?"

" Nothing!" I shout. He hits me three more times.

" What did you do!" He shouts at me. He hits me again. I hit my peak. I glare at the screen, scream, and yank my arms. I channel everything into that. Every ounce of hope, pain, and anger as the memories come flashing at me but I feel invincible. The screws come out and using the sharp end of the screws I cut the rope at my feet. I rip off the sharp end and stand there, hot blood dripping down my back. My scream echoes through the room. No one moves.

" I did nothing!" I scream. I stand there panting. My back is in excruciating pain but adrenaline dulls it. Steel hold the whip slick with my blood and I turn my back on the crowd hearing gasps. Every guard in that moment pulls out their guns. I do a slow turn to see hundreds of people who would kill me right now. I look around me. " Shoot me!" I shout. " I dare you." I sneer. Heads turn to the prince and I pant, breathing heavy. I can start to feel it now. The pain is intensifying, making stars swarm my vision but I force myself to stay conscious.

" Restrain her and continue on him." Evan says. Guards come and hold my arms back while Steel goes back to Charlie. My eyes widen and I start to protest and pull. A tear falls down my face and more come flooding after like a tidal wave. The worst thing is that he's doing it so slowly. I look at the crowd and see Lynn sobbing and Lana staring shocked. I see other girls looking sick and some crying a little. He hits Charlie again and I scream.

" CHARLIE!" I scream. " I'M SO SORRY!" I pause for a moment taking a deep breath. "This is all my fault." I say my lip quivering. But the five girl comes back. She gives me a good old slap in the face and shakes me. My sadness is replace with uncontainable rage. Stronger than anything I felt. Its blind fury, an exploding volcano. I look at the camera and see my eyes look black not purple. I turn away and tense every muscle in my body. I yank my arms out of their grip and turn around. I punch one in the face and kick another in the head before the both fall unconscious. The metal around my wrist really helps. I turn and run to Steel, stopping just in front of him. He hits Charlie again almost as if to prove a point. I grit my teeth and make some sort of animal noise, a mix between a grunt and growl. I kick his chest and he stumbles back a few steps but stops looking awed behind me. I feel heat and warmth next to me and I know its Evan. I keep my eyes on the ground.

**Evan's pov**

I walk down the cold steps to her. She either has to take her punishment or death. I try to look angry with her but deep down I still like her, and I hate her for it. Thats why when I first met her I knew she was nervous and she just had this kind of energy that I had to get to know. She has me constantly confused yet she gives me this warm feeling just being around her. I stand next to her and the warm feeling does not go away. Her eyes remain on the ground.

" Ella you must take your punishment or we will kill you." I say letting my voice sound strong and letting it echo all around. I try not to look at her back where crimson blood stains her creamy skin. I try not to look at the scar already on her back or the scars on her arms and one on her leg that mean she's been hurt before and not by mistake. I try not to because if I do, I know I'll melt. She turns and looks at me and I see her eyes have returned to their normal dark purple that I love. She takes a deep breath and….

**Ella's pov**

I turn around slowly and look up at him. His honey hair and beautiful eyes show hurt but his face looks stone cold and angry. He's probably feeling both. I take a deep and reach up on my toes, pressing my lips to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as I press my lips against his. His lips are soft and warm. He stays still for a moment before gently placing his hands on my hips, careful not to touch the skin on my back. His mouth moves against mine and he taste like sunshine. I press my body against his and we both let out a moan. I feel relief. In seconds this boy got rid of all my anger and calmed me. He'll be a great King one day.

" So tall." I mumble against him. I feel him smile against me and he lifts me up and on instinct I wrap my legs around him. I make a small sound of surprise and he laughs against my lips as I smile. He moves his hands to the bottom of my thighs. Each movement he makes is fragile, delicate, and soft. Everywhere he touches me I feel like I'm melting but in a good way. He sets small sparks against my skin wherever we touch. I sigh into his mouth and I feel a blush rush to my cheeks. Oh my god, he heard me. I feel him grin and my cheeks turn even redder. I move my hands into his hair, rubbing my fingertips into his scalp. He makes a sound like a hum of pleasure into my mouth and I feel the vibrations in every bone in my body. We pull back, out foreheads resting against each other.

" Did you really?" He asks. I pause.

" He was teaching me how to slow dance." I say. " I'm not a very good dancer." I say blushing furiously. He laughs and it shakes in chest. We are both panting for a moment when he speaks again.

" But you said you love him." He says his voice breaking.

" Of course I do, in a daughter father way. I've spent the last five days with him and Eric." I say breathlessly. He look into my eyes, his eye sparkling.

" OK." He says his breath hot against me. My eye light up and I smile widely.

" Really?" I ask. He nods. " Oh my god! Thank you! thank you! Thank you!" I pepper his face in kisses. He closes his eyes and sighs. I put kisses everywhere, his eyes, nose, chin, jaw. He lets out a moan at one point and he pulls back. " Can you make sure Charlie is take care of and safe?" I ask he nods and I rest my head on his shoulder. Everytime he moves so does the muscle in his shoulder. I let my eyes my eyes droop as I fall into a blissful sleep.

**Evan's pov**

Her head is resting on my shoulder and I'm pretty sure she's sleeping. She makes small little sounds like sighs or hums and keeps on shifting. Her arms are wrapped loosely around my chest. I place my hands under her thighs to keep her up and occasionally rub slow and small circles, Ella make little sighs when I do. She still sleeps and holds onto me even on the bus. I sometimes stroke her soft hair and I can't help but think that she looks like a little angel. When we get to the palace we take her and Charlie to the doctor and I really don't want to wake her but I have to. I lay her on her stomach on her table and gently wake her.

" Ella, darling, you need to wake up to the lady can fix your back." I say softly. She groans but opens her eyes. The lady who is her doctor walks in. She is a short, plump woman, with a thick russian accent.

" I'm going to ask you prince Evan to leave." She says putting on her white gloves.

" No! I want him to stay." Ella says eyes wide. I nod and pull up a cold steel chair. The room is all white with nothing but a huge steel table and a huge cart with all kinds of things for her back. " I'm scared." I whisper. Evan nods and pats my hand comfortingly.

**Ella's pov**

" Ok, Prince Evan please turn around because I must remove Lady Ella's dress." The doctor says in her thick accent. I'm glad she's a woman. Evan gets up and turns around facing one of the white walls away from me. Carefully and slowly she slides the torn dress down my body. I lie back down and hiss when my bare chest and legs come in contact with the cold metal. The doctor slides a blanket under my legs and over them. I sigh in relief. My chest is pressed against the metal and I wonder if I'm ready to show him….me. I'm practically naked. I dismiss the thought. I need to get my back fixed.

**Evan's pov**

I turn around when the doctor says I can. Ella lies on the table, fear plain on her face. Her chest is bare and pressed against the cold metal and I inwardly shiver just imagining how cold it is. I gently take her hand and try to calm her down. The doctor starts to disinfect her back. She sprays something on her back and Ella screams through gritted teeth. Throughout the whole process Ella whimpers and cries. It kills me to see her so hurt. She wraps Ella up in layers and layers of bandages before leaving a hospital gown for Ella to get into and leaving.

" Can you help me into the gown?" She asks in a small voice. I nod, helping her up and looking her in the eye. Once we tie the hospital gown around her I noticed how pale she is.

" Lets get you something to eat." I say softly. She nods, snuggling into my side as I wrap my arm around her. She stumbles every few steps and we walk slowly but we make our way down in time for dinner.

**Ella's pov**

Everyone is already sitting down as Evan slowly guides me to my seat but I don't let go of his hand. He gently urges me but I stay put. I hide farther behind him, farther away from the judging gazes of the selected. I shake my head feeling like a small child not wanting to go to school. He gently takes my hand, leading me to where the royal family sits. He sits in his chair and pats his lap. I smile and sit on the edge where his knees are. Evan leans forward slightly. " Can I get her a glass of water bigger than her face?" Evan asks. I turn around with my eyebrow raised. Evan just grins and continues to run his hands through my hair. Then I remember that I had to drink a lot of water to get back all the blood I lost. Evan sometimes reaches in front of me to get some food but other than that just sits behind me, talking and stroking my hair. I eat slowly, not wanting to puke it up later. When the waiter come with a glass a lot bigger than my face my eyes widen. But I realize just how thirsty I am. How my throat was dry and parcher my lips were. I quickly take the water and start chugging it down. Evan and everyone else laughs at my eagerness. I finish the glass and continue to eat. Suddenly, my back explodes in firecrackers of pain like its violently melting. I gasp, sitting up straighter and arching my back. My hands clutch the end of the table, knuckles turning white. Black spots fly into my vision and I press my eyes closed. The pain starts to recced and I let my breath out in a hiss.

" Are you ok?" He asks. I nod panting. I feel full so I snuggle up against Evan's chest on my side so my back is facing air. He's so warm like a giant fluffy teddy bear.

" We should probably go." Evan says to his family and I smile at the fact he said 'We'. We get up and he takes me to the doctor to get clothes to sleep in and more bandaids. He carries me on his back. We get into the doctors office and he sets me down. The russian woman stands in the room with a pile next to her. There is a little kit and a nightgown set next to it.

" Her bandages need to be changed at midnight." The plump Russian woman says . Evan nods taking the pile and we leave.

" I'll take you to your room…." He trails off remembering what happened. " Do you mind sleeping in my room?" He asks hesitantly.

" No." I say. No, I don't mind. No, not at all. He takes me to the third floor and I've never been before. All kinds of officials and guards walk around up here eyeing me. We open the door and I find that Its huge. The walls are Navy blue. The ceiling is very, very, high and tall. To the far left is a desk/ library area and in the center is the bed. Its huge and would swallow me whole. To the right is a large cream couch, fireplace, and flat screen tv.

" Do you want to sleep on the bed?" He asks. My eyes wander to the huge bed and I bite my lip.

" Can you sleep in it with me?" I ask not wanting to be alone.

" Okay." He says in that smooth voice and I shiver slightly hoping he didn't see. But I know the answer when I see him turn away with a grin on his face.

" Evan can you help me get my pajamas on?" I ask. He nods. He pulls out the nightgown. Its white with buttons lining the entire back. It loose and flows to my knees with no sleeves. The top of it is like a loose tank top. Untying the back of my hospital gown, Evan turns around. Slipping out of my gown and blood crusted underwear, I slip into the new white and fresh ones, wincing at the pain in my back. I slip my arms through the nightgown " Evan." I say and he turns around. Calmly, he buttons my back up from the bottom to top.

" I'm going to go change." Evan says before vanishing into his closet. I go and look at the pile and notice there is a hair brush. I grab it and make my way to the bathroom. Its simple and like mine. A sink, toilet, and bath I also noticed that there was a separate shower. I stand in the mirror and rinse the blood off the end of my hair before brushing out my hair as it falls in waves down my back. I run my hands through it as I realize how uneven it is. I sigh and tie my hair back with the ponytail on my wrist. Leaning over, I wash my face in the sink. The cold water feels good on my skin and I rub my face, getting rid of the dirt. Wiping my face on the soft towel next to me, I sigh. Turning around, I see Evan walking out of his closet. My breath catches in my throat. He has a six pack ( and not of pudding!). He has no shirt so his lightly tanned chest is out on display. Grey sweatpants rest lowly on his hips. His skin is smooth and flawless. Oh my lord would I just love to run my fingers over his smooth chest. I stare shocked at him. " Am I scaring you? I can a shirt on if you want." He says hesitantly.

" No please, don't." I say walking closer to him. He grins down at me and I stand right in front of him. I can't tear my eyes away from him. The top of my head comes up to his chest. Compared to him I feel like a child and for once our age difference is apparent to me. He's nineteen and I'm sixteen. He kisses the top of my head.

" Lets go to bed." He says pulling me along. " You have to sleep on your stomach." He says frowning slightly. I nod, sighing slightly. I lye on my stomach and shift around in the pillows trying to fall asleep. i close my eyes and take a deep breath.

_**two hours later.**_

I frown, sitting up. I can't fall asleep. I look at Evan's sleeping form. The steady rise and fall of his chest, the way his skin looks smooth, and they firm abs of his chest. He lays on his back with his hand splayed on his chest. I gently shake his shoulder and he stirs.

" Evan," I whisper." I can't sleep." I say quietly. I see two clear blue eyes look at me through the darkness.

" Come here." He says, his voice thick, deep, and low from sleep. I yet again shiver.

" Where?" I whisper.

**Evan's pov**

I merely motion my hands on top of me and she moves slowly. Her pale blond hair catches the moonlight so it glows and her tiny silhouette moves in the darkness. She lays on her stomach, her head over my heart. The first thing I notice is the warmth. She's so warm. And soft. Her whole body is just soft. Her legs are soft as they tangle in my legs. Her arms are soft are they wrap around me. I carefully place my hand at the bottom of her back so I'm not stroking her bottom but I'm not hurting her wounds. My other hand tangles in her hair and I running my fingers through it. She's so delicate and you're so afraid to touch her yet she so strong. She's small but she can be scary. She's not scary now. She's an angel. She makes a little hum in satisfaction.

**Ella's pov**

He makes a hum from deep in the back of his throat. His chest is firm yet soft. I love the way his heart pounds in my ear, racing slightly as I run my hand over his sides. In my nightgown he opens one of the buttons at the bottom of my back and cool air rushes in. I make a little gasp and it turns into a sigh when I feel him start to rub slowly circles on my back. I fall asleep blissfully as I hear is steady heartbeat and rough yet warm fingers on my skin. I'm quietly woken awake at midnight to see Evan grinning down at me.

" Time to change your bandages my love." He says smiling. I smile back at him and climb off him slowly. As I stand up I feel every part of me turn cold and needing his warmth. I walk into the bathroom and sit on the floor. Evan kneels behind me and undoes my buttons. I let the top half of my gown fall down and lay on the floor. Evan is careful, slow, and delicate. He does stuff as quick as possible yet is through. He tries not to make it hurt but it does sting a little when he disinfects it. He quickly covers my back in bandages before bottoming me up. I stand with my eyes partially closed.

" Carry me." I mutter sticking my arms up. He lifts me up and holds on to me by my thighs while I wrap my arms around his neck. He gently sets me down on his bed before going and lying on his back on the bed. I crawl onto his and resume my previous spot. I fall into a deep and quiet sleep while Evan **( Read An below! Please! Pretty Please! I'll give you a cookie!) **strokes the skin at the bottom of my back.

**I'm so sorry! I kept you waiting! I updated later than I wanted to so I'm super sorry! Its like one am so if this doesn't make sense, sorry. So happy Fourth of July! I wish I could say thats why I didn't update ( I'm American! ) but we didn't do much till the night. My mom is why I couldn't update! She made me do a bunch of stuff them took away all my " Gadgets" because I'm an amazing child. Yeah, like, lacking logic there mom. But here is the long awaited update! Sorry for the cliffy but everything is all better! and by the way…. THANK YOU FOR READING MY AN I FEEL LIKE NO ONE READS THEM THESE DAYS! YOU ALL GET A COOKIE! GOOD BYE MY LITTLE LOLLIPOPS! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the selection or its characters.**

There are eleven girls left. I have been healing for a little more than a week. My room is fixed and my back is almost better. **( I know its going fast but I didn't have any other ideas for the twenty girls so I have to narrow it down to ten.) **I sit in my room with Lynn as she sets me up a " Chat" **( This is not a real thing I just made it up) **which is a form of social media. People can send in questions to you and you have a profile with a status you can change. Lynn smiles and quickly finishes setting me up.

" There you go. People should be sending in questions within an hour." Lynn says grinning. She gets up and leaves as I collapsed on my bed and fall asleep. That seems to be something that I do a lot lately. I open my eyes blearily to hear my laptop buzzing. I smile happily and pick up my laptop. I was asked twenty thousand questions in two hours. My mouth drops open and my eyes widen. Everyone can see everyone else's questions and I scroll the through the long list. I start reading and my smile fades. I've read a few serious questions but the rest of them….oh my god, they say horrible horrible things. I few something warm and wet on my cheeks and I realize I'm crying. They say things like poor, ugly, and many other things. They ask and if I've slept with other men from the palace too. My hands shake as I read ones about me hurting myself and the scars on my arms. Although I've never done that, I can see why they think that. My hands trace the marks on my arms as I keep on reading. Is this really what they think of me? They ask how I'm still at the palace and what the prince sees in me. They say that I'll never been good enough and call me a whore. They swear and curse at me. My hands shut the laptop as I curl up into a small ball. I start to sob and cry harder. I hear someone come into the door and they start to say something.

" Hey - Oh my god! What happened?" Lynn asks rushing to my aid. I merely point to the laptop while sobbing. Lynn opens it with worry and reads a few before quickly closing it. She rushes over to hug me and sooth me. I calm down eventually until I'm just crying softly and silently. " Hey, I'm going to get some friends of mine and we're going to have fun. OK?" She asks and I nod feebly. " Good now get ready." She commands and I smile before getting up and smoothing out my nightgown. Flinging the gown over my head I walk into my closet. I chose a dress with a entire open back so they thin strap wraps around my neck. It has a sweetheart neckline and is all tight and ruffles around the bust and chest before it smooths out and fans out in a few layers of silk. My entire back is open and the dress continues just at the bottom of my back. Its a soft and pale yellow and I pair it with matching flats with bows on it. I do my hair in a side part and sweep my wavey hair up into a high ponytail. I put on a pearl necklace and bracelets. I met Lynn at her room and she shows me her friends. Charletta, Cassidy, and Lily **(this Lily is not based off of me. One of my closest friends, her name is Lily and she is the sweetest person I know.) **Charletta is tall with a willowy look blonde hair and has brilliant grey eyes. Cassidy has dark brown hair and piercing pale blue eyes at medium height. Lily is a short but smiling girl. She has curly dark brown hair and warm amber eyes. We take a walk outside to the garden where we chat. I smile at the flowers and let the scents fill my nose. Honeysuckle, Lily, Rose, and a lot more. Everything in this garden is a vibrant and colorful, full of life. Suddenly we hear a deep voice shout out names. I turn to see Evan's smiling face.

" Mind if I walk with you?" He asks.

" Nope." Lynn says grinning before returning to the conversation. The other girls continue walking while I wait for him to catch up. I trail to the back of the group with Evan when we hear a voice shout our names again.

" Ladies! You have mail!" A butler says placing the letters in our hands. I'm shocked when I get one. _From Mom. _it reads and I stare at it feeling anger boil up deep in me. I look at it for a moment and I can feel Evan's eyes burning into my very soul. I slowly take the letter out of the envelope with shaking hands. A picture falls out and so does a piece of paper. I pick up the picture and read the back.

_Guess who I found! Your father! I had been keeping in touch with him for a while and we had both thought thought we should get back together. We are both so proud of you! You're such a brave and strong girl and we love you to the moon and back! XOXO_

_Mommy & Daddy_

My eyes read over the words and fly open wider. I fumble to turn the picture over and look at the picture. Its my mom and dad. Its Molly and Dad. Her hand on his chest and head on his shoulder. Evan looks over my shoulder at them.

**Evan's pov**

Ella grips the paper so her knuckles turn white. I peek over her shoulder to look at the photo. Its her parents. She's a copy of her mom. Purple/ violet eyes, long lashes, same facial structure. But the man is clearly her father. They have the same almost white hair. She stares at the picture for a moment shocked.

**Ella's pov**

Hundreds of emotions fly through my brain. Mostly angry. How could could so this? How could he come back after seven years of not being here?! Oh, Ella could become a princess now, why don't I hook up with her mom? Yeah, No!

" I don't believe her." I states gritting my teeth. I can feel Evan's hot breath on my neck and I could just picture his confused expression.

" What? They didn't do anything." Evan states, the confusion swimming in his voice.

" No just-" I start but Evan cuts me off.

" No? I don't get it! Why are you always so mad at everyone? Why are you always so secretive?! How can you expect me to love you if I know nothing about you?! You should be happy for your family not angry!" He says to me loudly and like he's scolding me. I jerk away from him like he just slapped me which he might as well did. I look him in the eye and see a fire blazing in it. This isn't just about my family. I feel anger and fury deep inside on me bloom. He's right. I'm always angry. But at least I have a reason to be.

" You said it yourself, you don't know me, so why are you so intent on me being happy with my family?! I have a very good reason to be angry." I say my voice starting out loud then going deadly calm. I feel something build up in me. " NOT EVERYONE HAD A PERFECT FAMILY LIKE YOU EVAN! NOT EVERYONE HAS A LOVING FATHER AND MOTHER PLUS A LOYAL BROTHER LIKE YOU EVAN! NOT EVERYONE GETS TO LIVE IN A PALACE ALL THEIR LIFE LIKE YOU EVAN! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GODDAMN LUCKY YOU ARE! YOU DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS OUTSIDE THE WALLS ON THE PALACE!" My voice feels raw and once again I go deadly calm. " Not. Everyone. Is. Like. You." I say before tears swim my vision. I bite my lip before take off running, chucking my shoes behind me. I pause feeling out of breath after running for a few minutes. I decide to head to the horse barn. I start running again, my breathing fast, my lungs sucking in air, arms pumping. I see someone up ahead and skid to a stop. Evan. His eyes look curious as he looks down at me. I stand still, panting. His hand plays with a strand of hair that fell in my face.

" Thats another you do too. Running. What are you running from? Why are you running? Whats so wrong that you have to run?" Evan asks softly and I freeze realizing that I just yelled at the prince. I bite my lip and keep my eyes on the soft grass beneath my feet. I'll be the next one to go, I know it. I turn my head and walk around his body before taking off running again. I feel his eyes burn into me before I hear movement and then pounding feet against the ground. So he's following me. I bite my lip to suppress and grin. I'm a fast runner. I know that. But he's a tall and strong guy. There's no way that he won't catch up to me easily. I maneuver in and out of paths all the while staying on track to the barn. I jump through a bush and then another one and i see Evan hesitate before following me. I smile and mentally pat myself on the back. I make it to the barn and his eyes widen in realization.

" Todd shut the barn after me!" I shout and he gives me an odd look but complies and Evan gives a shout. I quickly change into black pants, shirt, and boots. Pulling my hair loose, I let it tumble down my back in waves. " You can open the doors once I leave through the back." I say quietly before mounting on Snow. I tell her to go and we ride out the back door leaving Evan with a gaping mouth behind. We ride and the world blurs. Thick adrenaline pumps through my veins and my vision sharpens. I can see Snow's muscles ripple as she runs. Snow and I ride like there is no tomorrow. I can feel the sky darken, temperature drop, and the air feels more humid. Its about to rain. I slow Snow down and get off of her. Sitting in the tall grass I feel a few warm drops. In the distance I see someone riding to us. Evan. But I don't time to escape because he stops right in front of me. He hops off and just stares at me oddly. I stand up so I don't feel so small yet he still towers over me. He cups my face with his hand, running his finger over my cheekbone idly. I melt into the touch yet at the same time not want to melt into his touch. My mind screams no but my body ignores it. He leans down and I get on my toes. He places his hands on my waist with one cupping my face. I can't take the slow way he stoops down to me and I grab the front of his shirt, pulling his face down to mine. I kiss him firmly and passionately, not wanting soft and sweet. He presses his lips to mine and I taste sunshine and sugar. I pull back for a minute as I jump up, wrapping my legs around his hips. I press my face firmly into his and bite his lip slightly feeling him groan and deep and throaty sound that makes me feel it in my bones. The drizzle has turned into a downpour, soaking us. But I don't mind. Cold water runs down my back. The heat from Evan's body is toasting me. The combination of the intense temperatures makes me shiver. Slipping my hands beneath Evan's shirt, I let my fingers crawl up his spine and he shudders. I rip away his shirt and a small gasp escapes my lips. Toned body, smooth skin, slightly tanned. I trace my fingers around his six pack than up to his chest where I trace my fingers in circles getting smaller. My hands then slip up to his neck where I gaze into his crystal clear blue eyes. So beautiful and handsome. I slip my fingers into his hair where I rub my fingertips into his scalp. He sighs and lets out a groan. He starts kissing me. My neck, mouth, and jaw. I let a sigh escape my mouth before pulling his head back and resting my wet forehead against his.

" Thats a pretty good way to apologize to someone." I mutter. I hear a laugh rumble deep in his chest as he hugs me. Eventually we get back on our horses and attempts to put his shirt back on. Its a blue button down shirt and he couldn't button the buttons. I stare at his chest with drops of rainwater running down it and bite my lip. I ride as fast as I can with Evan next to me. A few pieces of my hair in the front dry and curl against my face. We put the horses back and Todd raises an eyebrow at Evan's bare chest but doesn't say anything. Todd smirks at me and I roll my eyes. Evan I walk inside seeing a few selected whose eyes skim over Evan's bare chest. But snuggles in Evan's arm, I send glares. " I'm going to go clean up, ok?" I ask. He nods before kissing my lips gently and walking off. Once in my room, I shower and look through my closet. I really don't feel like wearing a dress so I slip into jeans. I put on a white shirt that says " Geek" in big bold black letters. Its sleeveless and the arm holes are huge so almost my whole side is open. I slip on black bandeau and tall black heels. Braiding my hair I walk downstairs. I walk into the dining room to see Juliana give me a disapproving look. She teaches us how to be a lady and about Illea's past. Juliana is a short and blonde with piercing green eyes. I down at the table and eat. Juliana scurried up to the head of our table and calls for our attention.

" Hello Everyone! I would love to congratulate our lovely selected who are now the Elite!" Juliana says with a bright smile. My stomach drops. Someone left today. I'm part of the Elite. This is all happening so fast. " I like to ask the girls to please join me in the women's room to discuss our upcoming project!" She says and we all nod. She keeps on talking and eventually dinner is over and I hesitantly make my way to the Women's room. I sit down just as Juliana walks into the room. " Ok! So you are now the Elite! But almost everyone knows nothing about you! You are going to make a at most seven minute at least four video summary of your lives. No one will be eliminated after its just a way for everyone to get to know you. But I must warn you, try your best! You want to the people to like and want you!" Juliana says and my stomach drops. " You can't have the prince in it unless he offers or says its ok. You will have several weeks to accomplish this. Do whatever you want. Anything you need, just ask me. Yes, you can fly friends and family in to be in the video. You will each get a stylist/ assistant. He will help you with everything. But its your job to come up with it. Only you and your stylist can see the video. Other people can see parts of the video but not the full. Alright girls, now you know everything! Time to meet your stylist!" Juliana announces beaming. She start to list off girls and their stylist while they all come out. Some are girls some are guys. " Lady Ella, Magnus Bane **( I'm sorry but I had too! Oh and I don't own Magnus Bane!)**" Juliana says happily and a man walks in. I realize that the men must have permission from the queen to be in here. Looks Asian with piercing green and golden eyes like a cat. His hair is black and gelled up in all directions with sparkling glitter in it. His eyes are lines with a black eyeliner and his lids are covered in glitter. He has high defined cheekbones, full lips, and lean body. He could be a greek god! He wore a magenta blazer, tight blue skinny jeans, and a huge leopard print cape with no shoes. Like I said, his body is muscular yet still skinny.

" I'm Magnus Bane." He purrs while sticking his hand out. I shake it.

" I'm Ella May Miller." I state.

" May," He purrs letting my name roll off his tongue without making it uncomfortable. "Is that your middle name?" He asks. I nod. " Ella May." He thinks for a moment. " I like it, I'm going to call you that.

" How did you get in here?" I ask. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

" I'm gay and the Queen lets me in here whenever I want." Magnus states.

" Ok." I say almost hesitantly. He was odd, thats for sure, but there's something about it that just makes me want to spill my life secrets out to him. Thats when I realize I have too. Because of the film.

" Lets go into your room darling, we can talk there." He suggests and I nod. We make it into my room and sits on my bed with me across from him.

" Magnus, there is something I have to tell you." I say seriously. He face falls serious and he looks me in the eye. " My past isn't great." I start and soon I'm spilling my life out for Magnus and he is a perfect listener. Gasping, nodding, and reacting at all the right points. After, he takes me into his arms and hugs me. There is something comforting about it and I pull back. I pull up my laptop as Magnus talks. I look at my chat and read through a few. They are all negative but one. Its by Maria.C it reads. _This is so stupid. Everyone is just jealous of you Ella. Its clear that you're going to win. You're beautiful and I love your eyes! I didn't even know a shade like that existed! And your hair is so perfect! You're not average pretty, you're better! I have faith in you that you are going to win! You are my role model and you are always so strong! I'm dying of Cancer and just thinking about how strong you are makes me able to push through it and gives me the will to live! I absolutely love you! _My eyes widen and I look at Magnus briefly. He stops talking and looks over my shoulder. He knows about the hate and reads the comment. I go to her profile and read that she is a five and that she has Cancer. She dying and trying to get people to donate to help her and the other kids at her hospital. She wrote her address so we can send to her and decide I'm going to do something different. " Magnus." I say starting to cry. She doesn't deserve this. I bet she can barely pay for treatment. I bet her whole family is working as hard as they can to help her. She was the only person who stood up for me and she's dying. Magnus comforts me and its seems that we have formed this sort of bond. I jerk back and Magnus looks surprised. I start going around my room, shoving money into it and some expensive jewelry.

" Ella May what are you doing?" He asks sounding confused.

" Magnus, I'm helping. I can't just sit here and wait for her to die!" I complain with pleading eyes looking at Magnus with a kind of desperation I've never felt before. " I'm going to see her." I say and Magnus hold up his hands.

" At least ask Evan first." Magnus commands firmly.

" Magnus-" I start but he cuts me off with a look. " Fine I grumble, setting down the bag. I jump out of my heels and start running for the door. I run down the hallway and hear Magnus shout something.

" Don't run!" He shouts teasingly. I flip him the bird in response and he chuckles. I make it to the third floor where I know I'm not suppose to be. But I keep running feeling panic set deep in my bones. I stumble a couple of times but keep sprinting for my life. I get a few weird looks but no one stops me. I must look really scared. I make it to Evans door panting.

" You have to let me in." I beg. The guards look at me firmly, probably one of the ones who still thinks I betrayed Evan.

" I'm sorry Lady Ella but you're not suppose to be up here." The guard says firmly.

" No, please! Please let me in!" I beg. Two guards hold me back as I struggle in their arms. I pull against their arms. " Evan! I shout. " Evan!" I shout again.

**Evan's pov**

I hear noise outside my door and go to open it. I open it to see quite a sight. Ella is struggling and resisting in the guards arms and looks like she's on the verge of tears.

" Evan! Please, I need to talk to you! She's dying!" Ella begs. There's a crazy wild look in her eyes. I put up my hand to call off the guards but they don't look happy about it.

" Who?" I ask. Guiding her into my room.

" Maria! Please let me go see her!" Ella says looking panicked.

" What?" I ask.

" Evan just please! Don't ask questions! Can I go?" She pleads. I sigh and see her looking so delicate and fragile.

" Fine. Now?" I ask surprised.

" Yes." She says nodding her head.

" Ella-"

" Evan! Please!" I nod my head and she squeals before hugging me.

" Tell the guards you have my permission." I tell her and she nods her head before sprinting out the room. I shake my heading while smiling. The things that girl does to me.

**Ella's pov**

I walk down the steps toward the door with Magnus. I decided that I wanted him to come and he was happy to agree. I give the address to the Limo driver and wait silently. She doesn't live that far away which is good considering its pretty late. We pull up in front of a small, worn, and broken down house. I take a deep breath. My hand knocks a few times on the door and I shift the backpack on my shoulder. A little girl about five with long blond hair answers the door. She hides behind the door and her big blue eyes widen.

" Lady Ella!" She exclaims and I smile. She clumsily curtseys. " I'm Kathy! Come in!" She insist and grabs my hand, leading me inside. I see her parents, both blonde, but they can't see me. She leads me into their eye sight. " Mommy! Daddy! Look who I found!" The little girl shouts and the parents look up, gasping.

" Hello, I'm Ella." I say while extending my hand. They both shake my hand.

" All of our children want you to win. You're a role model to all of them." The mother says, her voice cracking. The mother had blue eyes and the father had green. I hear several people walking down the stairs and I hear a small gasp from behind me. A girls, about twelve, with a bald head and sparkling blue eyes stares at me. The boy next to her looks seventeen and has blonde hair and green eyes. The girl launches herself at me.

" Oh my god! I love you! You're amazing!" She says while crying into my shirt. I embrace the girl.

" I saw your comment on my Chat and you were the first person who stood up for me. Thank you. I looked at your page and saw you needed help so…." I trail off, giving her the backpack. Her whole family gasps.

" No, no you didn't." She says staring at the bag.

" Yes I did." She grabs it and looks inside. She gasps and handed it to her parents who were crying.

" She needs special treatment that we couldn't afford. She would've died." The mother says crying. I start talking to the whole family. They are adorable. Their son's name is Caleb. They have instantly won my hearts. I gave them my contact information. Before I left I gave each of them a hug.

" You are my new best friend." I tell Maria. Her eyes light up.

" Really?" She asks. I nod. She squeals and hugs me. I leave and we head home. I mean the palace. Magnus and I talk for hours and by one am we are almost done. We decided that we would start filming in a few days. I fall into a dreamless sleep that night but can't help but feel at peace.

**So thats done! I'm excited! I may not update for a few days since I'm going on vacation but I'll try! I really want you to review, I need you to review because it makes my day and makes me smile. Thank you!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection**

I open my eyes to see something extremely sparkly staring at me. I let out a little scream and Magnus jerks back.

" You scared me." I mutter. Magnus gives me a disapproving look and I roll my eyes.

" Chop, Chop, darling, we must begin brainstorming!" Magnus says clapping his hands. I groan and cover my eyes. Pink and golden honey light streams through the windows making me think thats it sun rise.

" Magnus! What time is it? The sun isn't even all the way up!" I complain. Magnus shakes his head as I hide under the covers. I hear a sigh and next thing I know, I'm sprawled on the floor. I glare at him for a moment until I remember my dream. It would be a perfect video.

" Magnus! Grab your notebook! I have an idea!" I say scrambling up with Magnus trailing giddily behind me.

**Time skip: Like a week or two later**

Magnus and I walk back to my room after finishing the preview for the audience which we have to present at the Report today. There is no turning back after this. Magnus **( Magnus Bane is from the Mortal Instruments series incase you don't know….) **had helped create my dress for this week. Magnus walks with me to my room to help me get ready. I walk into the room and do my routine to get ready. They close my eyes and slip the dress over my head and attach something to the dress on the back. I open my eyes and gasp. The dress is strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Its fitted to the waist then puffs out in a ballgown. The dress is made of golden sparkles. But the dress is not the shocking thing. Its whats on the back. Wings. Soft wings made of feathers, folded on my back. A golden crown like tendrils twisting together rests on my head. Layers of gold bracelets wrap up and down my arms. My hair is braided back in a fishtail braid. I look like an ancient queen. Delicate golden shoes are placed on my feet and I look up. I look like an ancient queen. I take a deep breath and walk out. Soon I'm standing in the selected stands with the other girls. Apparently we are going to do some panel today. On the stage is a huge white table that stretches from one end to the other. There are ten chairs and ten microphones. They lead us to it and I sit somewhere in the center. I sit down and Dan starts to explain what to do. To the side, Dan and Evan sit on red plush couches where they have the cards for the topics.

" I will name a topic which will flash on the screen and you ladies will discuss it and state your opinion. People can ask you questions about what you said. Okay?" Dan asks and we all nod. " Okay. First topic: Gay's." Dan announces.

" Oh, this is a hard one. I mean, I have a strong opinion about it but its really hard to put it into words." Lynn says. I see a few nods and everyone looks like they are thinking. I press the button that turns on my microphone.

" For me, What's there to say? I mean, to me, love is love. Its like saying when a girl loves and guy or a guy loves a girl, the love is different. I mean, they might express it differently but its still the same feeling. And people keep asking gay people things like 'what turned you gay?' like it isn't a disease, its who you are. They didn't ask to be the way you are. Being gay is like a trait. Like some people are nice, kind, funny, and some people are gay. Its not a bad thing. They defy the norm and I applaud you. I know some perfectly awesome gay people that are just like you and me. I really don't get what the big deal is." I say turning off my microphone. Everyone is silent for a moment till Lynn speaks.

" Amen." She says pounding her fist on the table and nodding.

" Lady Ella! Does this mean you support Gay rights?" Someone shouts out.

" Of course." I say firmly. " I not going to let two people that love each other deeply be torn away from each other because they aren't ' perfect' or 'normal' . Its not my business to tear you away from those that you love. In a way I would be depriving you from your freedom and its just seems wrong to do that." I say firmly and I see several girls nodding their heads.

" Lady Ella! Since you support gay rights does that mean you're gay?" Someone asks. At that I laugh.

" No! Thats a dumb idea! I also support animal rights, do I look like an alpaca to you?" I grinning. I hear a few laughs and the rest of the girls share their opinions. I notice Lana gives an elaborate answer while glaring at me.

" What made you come up with this idea dan?" A girls asks.

" The idea and topic is gaining popularity here in Illea so I decided to see what our lovely ladies thought about it." Dan says and everyone nods. " The next topic is ' Child Abuse'." Dan says. I mean, I'm already a pale person but I swear I turned even paler. I see Lana's gaze dart to me quickly before going back to the crowd. I keep my hands clenched and tight. Lana knows and is she tells, I swear, world War three will break out. I blink the tears out my eyes and try to think. I can't even begin to fathom my feelings. I feel like I'm caught up in a washing machine, spinning round and round. I take deep breaths, mentally counting in my head. It calms me down. It always has. When I ran from my mother and hide. When my father left. When there was no food at home. I suddenly feel like I'm drowning. Im the memories, feelings, and thoughts. Its suffocating. I take a deep breath. In and out. Lana is the first to speak.

" I had a friend who was abused. Her mother hit her and once even whipped her. I wanted to help but at the same time not get into her problems because it wasn't my business. She insisted that I stay out of it so I didn't get hurt. I found out that she was telling this to everybody to get them to pity her and I was disgusted. I wanted nothing to do with her and I still don't. I understand that she was treated badly but that doesn't mean that she has to act badly." Lana says and a few girls nod. I'm breathing heavy and I'm glad my microphone is off because I'm sure they could hear me. I'm pretty sure I'm hyperventilating. My breath comes out in short and quick pants. My vision doubles and things get fuzzy. My stomach churn and I feel bile rise in my throat. I cut Emma off while she is speaking and she glares at me.

" I'll be right back, I don't feel so well." I say into the speakerphone. I stand out of my chair, it making a loud screeching sound and stumble to the side of the stage where I'm hidden. My vision doubles and goes in and out of focus. My insides feel like they're twisting and jerking violently. I see Dawn and Lila rush over with a garbage can and I throw up in there. I throw up until my stomach is empty and then I dry heave. Magnus rushes over to me as I push the garbage can away when I'm sure I'm done. My mouth tastes bitter, like bile, and I spit in the garbage can. My eyes swam with tears.

" Magnus…." I say and rush into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair. " I'm horrible person, that's exactly what I'm doing, I'm using my past to get them to like me." I moan into his sparkly shirt.

" No, no, no, no, no sweetie, you're are not doing that. You are showing them the truth of who you are because they deserve to know that, okay? You will show an example for other people about your strength. Remember Maria, how she looked up to you when she didn't even know your story, Ella May you are the strongest person I know and I believe in you with my whole heart. Now let me fix your makeup and get back out there." Magnus says soothingly yet firmly.

" Magnus, that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me." I say as my eyes fill with more tears but with appreciation. Magnus puts a hand over his heart as I pull him into a tight embrace.

" Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you, you have helped me so much in the past few weeks, I don't know how to make it up to you." I say into his shirt as my tears dry and determination fills my veins. Magnus fixes my makeup and put my chin up, I clasp my hands in front of my dress and slowly but surely walk out on the stage. I take long strides that are smooth and elegant as possible. Strength. I am strong. I sit down calmly in my chair and smile brightly. I hear that we are still on child abuse and I hear Lily talking passionately about it and I smile. She finishes and I start to speak.

" Well this topic makes me just shiver in disgust. Just thinking about it makes me sick." I say gesturing to the fact that I just got sick. " Like Lana said, I knew that girl, and what Lana said isn't totally correct. She didn't tell that many people, only her closest friends which weren't that many. She didn't want to drag people into her problems. She didn't want to have them have to deal with her. Only did she tell me the whole story. Only. Me. So some people might see her

as a bad person or stuck up or bratty but they don't really know her or the whole story. Don't judge a book by its cover." I say firmly. And people nod. The rest of the show goes on like this, talking about things, until we get to the previews. I'm going last. Great. All the previews are great and interesting especially Lynn and Lana's. I see that a bunch of people cheer for Lana and she smiles and waves, clearly enjoying the intention. A good dozen pretty unlady like words float through my head. As the preview plays, the Elite sits on the stage with Dan and after answer a few questions from the audience. Lana's friend, Hope, goes before me and she shoots a glare at me. What did Lana tell her? Her's goes smoothly and people cheer loudly for her afterwards. I see the royal family up top on their platform and Maxon and America. They look at me with curiosity in their eyes and Eric looks at me with wide eyes, realizing that everyone is going to get a taste of my life. And oh will it be bitter. I walk down carefully and slowly, breathing in and out.

" Hello Lady Ella! I trust you are feeling better?" Dan asks smiling cheerfully.

" Much." I answer. Its really awkward with Dan for me because I just can't get his face out of my mind from when I was whipped.

" So let's see this!" Dan says and I nod. Lights get turned off and on the screen everything is black. With a loud sound, a flash of a large bruise is shown. I hear people gasp. The flash of blood is shown. There are flashes of terrible things, every flash getting quicker and worst but you never see faces. And then its all black.

" Mommy!" A child's voice cries out. " Mommy! Stop! It hurts!" The child's voice inside the screen cries again. " Daddy? Daddy! Where are you going! Daddy!" The child cries again. Then you hear the soft sobs of the child and after like twenty seconds they quiet. Then its just darkness. Up ahead in the darkness you see a light that gets bigger and bigger till it takes over the whole screen.

" There are hundreds and hundreds of people in the world and each one of them has a story. My name is Ella May Miller and this is my story." My voice rings out. Its strong and confident. Maxon and America beam at me with proud smiles and I grin back. Eric bites his lip to suppress a smile and Evan is looking at me with confusion. The crowd is loud and talking, Dan trying to calm them.

" Okay, so I think I speak for everyone when I ask, What the heck was that?" Dan asks. I bite my lip and smile.

" I told myself that I wouldn't give away anything and I would just l let the video do the talking." I say and hear protests from the crowd.

" Since you won't answer anything I guess the show will end on that." Dan says and says goodbyes before stopping the show. Till filming ends, I was told that all kinds of reporters for all kinds of shows would be at the palace but would not invade our filming areas or our privacy. I smile when I see all the reporters at the palace and in the halls. I don't to any but this one called Pop because they were polite and kind. The woman was young with long brown hair and shining grey eyes.

" Hello!" I say smiling to her.

" Hello! Lady Ella can I just say that I have always wanted to meet you and I never thought that you would actually choose me to talk to." She gushes. My heart warms at this girl enthusiasm. She must be like Sixteen and I remember that I'm turning seventeen in a few days. How could I forget that?

" Aw! You're so sweet! Can I just have a hug?" I ask and open my arms for her. She hugs me while beaming and I decide I like this girl. She seems she likes her job and is not in it for the money. I talk to her for a while and tell her about my life at the palace. " So you'll be here all week?" I ask.

" Yes." She answers smiling. I grin.

" Okay, so I'm going to go to you to talk to if I decide that I will spill a little. i love that you never asked a single question about my past or bothered me and it makes a good impression on me. So I'll see you later." I give her a hug and she nods happily going back to notebook. Her name is Rose and I absolutely adore her. I go back to the comment Maria and how she doesn't have any hair yet still looks beautiful. I think of what Maria said about my hair and how she loves and I make split decision. After all, I am done filming. I'm going to cut my hair for Maria.

**Okay sorry this took so long but I'm on vacation and my family thinks that I need to actually see the place rather than look at it from my hotel window. I have a question, should I take down my other story? I'm kinda losing inspiration for it and I think I'm going to post one about Divergent because I just read ' Four' and I now need to write something. Sorry if you are not comfortable with the gay topic but I read books where there are some gay characters and everyone is making such a big deal about it that it annoys me and I needed to vent my anger into this this. Also Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for all the reviews! I got seven! I felt so bad about not posting that I made my mom let me stay in my hotel room for a few hours! I love you all! Review!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A Bookworm Flower**


	8. Chapter 8: Red and Running

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Kiera Cass to you? No. So therefore I do not own the Selection.**

" Cut it off. Cut it all off." I say to Dawn as her arm hovers inches from my long hair. I want it all of like a boy haircut and I would do my hair in a side part.

" Are you sure Ella? That's not really a very ladylike haircut." Dawn says shyly.

" Of course." I say nodding firmly. I stare myself dead in the eye in the mirror as my long pale, blonde hair falls to the ground. The hair collects in piles at my feet and I remember when I cut my hair so long ago. A way of shedding my past. I'm hoping this will mark a new chapter in my life. the next thing I know, most of my hair lies on the floor as Lila scurries to pick it up. I feel excitement fill me as I think of giving it to Maria. I hope she likes it. My hair falls a little into my face and sweeps to the left and I smile at my reflection. It reminds me almost of a pixie. I touch the bandage below the back of my neck and a little above my shoulder blades. A tattoo. It was a dangerous and risky move considering I'm not suppose to do anything to my body since I'm the palace's 'property'. That was the one thing I didn't like. The fact that the palace owns me. My body is my body. It belongs to me. No one else. I put on a plain white v-neck tshirt and blue jeans that have some worn holes in them. I slip into my white vans and take a good look at myself in the mirror. I grin and put on a gold heart locket necklace. I plan on telling Evan about my tattoo. Charlie is doing better and currently sitting on the bed smiling at me. He's like a father to me and I go up, hugging him. I walk out the door, running my hands through my hair and It flops back where it was. I find Evan wandering the halls and his shoulder. He turns to me and shock fills his features.

" What happened to your hair?" Evan asks with a raised eyebrow.

" Hello to you too." I say sarcastically.

" Ella? What happened the other night at the report? What did that video mean? What were all those horrible things? Why did you cut your hair? Is that a bandage? Are you hurt?" Evan asks quickly. My hand reaches back and touches the bandage that peaks out from my shirt. I sigh heavily like I'm trying to exhale the weight on my shoulders. Although, I'll admit, some of that weight has lifted since the report and I think it helps to tell other people. But now I have the weight of having to be perfect for Evan and competing against the other girls and Lana hating me. Its all just piling up.

" All answer all the questions that I can just walk with me." I say hesitantly. We head to the garden. I step outside and the fresh air hits me like a wave as I sigh. After feeling like I was suffocating for so long, this is relaxing. " I really can't say anything about the report. It's a surprise. You'll learn with the rest of the nation. I'm betting you thought it was going to be happy because at the end we had like a special little moment. I'm sorry but it won't. I tell you a few things. Some things in the preview were real and some things represented something. I'm sorry but I can't tell you much more." I say pausing and watch as he takes this information in.

" Ella." He says softly. He places his hand on my face, running his hand over my cheekbone. " What happened to you in your childhood?" He asks looking at me with curiosity mixed with concern.

" I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry." I answer. We walk out of the fresh air and up to my room where I sit on my bed and he sits in a chair across me. " As for the haircut, I got inspired for the idea from Maria." I already told him about Maria and he knows. " On that comment, she wrote that she loves my hair. She has none. My hair grows really fast. I wanted to do this for her since there is almost no hate now. She started this chain of compliments. I can't thank her enough. I also did it because I'm going through a huge change in my life. With coming here from my old life, I haven't really stopped or slowed down. Everything is constant. I've slowed down enough now to appreciate change and I felt like it was a big one. When something big happens in my life, I like to cut my hair to represent a new chapter of my life. I felt like a little trim wasn't going to represent it enough." I say firmly. He nods slowly.

" And the bandage." He asks carefully. I press my lips together. He may not approve and he could kick me out. I mean, he doesn't love me or anything ( though I wish he did) so I guess losing me would not be a big deal. I really don't know what his relationship with the other selected are like so I can't say I'm high up or something. A bitter taste fills my mouth when I think he did _it _with the other selected. No, he would tell me, wouldn't he? No, he wouldn't. Why would he tell me? It's not any of my business. I take a deep breath and stand up. Flinging my shirt off, I let it fall to the ground with a soft thud. Evan's eyes blow wide and his jaw drops but he quickly composed himself. " Ella? What are you doing?" He asks.

" Come here." I say softly. He stands up slowly and I turn around. I know he's looking at the bandage and scars. " Go ahead, touch them." I feel his light yet warm touch run over my scars and I suppress a shiver. I turn around and look at the few scars on my arms. He hands trace them and I turn around again. " Take off the bandage." I say softly. He slowly takes it off and I see it flutter to the floor.

" Ella, what is this? It wasn't here before." His voice shakes a little. I bet he never met someone with a tattoo before. " Ella do you know how much trouble you could get in?" He asks, his voice rising in volume.

" Its fine as long as you're okay with it." I argue back.

" Who said I was okay with it?" He asks his voice loud.

" Evan?!" I ask with wide eyes. He can't possibly think that.

" Ella! You marked your skin! How am I supposed to feel about that!" He asks with angry eyes.

" Are you mad at me?!" I shout at him.

" Yeah! A little! I'm also extremely annoyed!" I stare at him with wide eyes.

" You can't be serious." I say in disbelief.

" Ella, I am serious, just, you what?! Goodbye!" Evan shouts before leaving and slamming the door. I stand there in complete and utter shock staring at the door without a shirt on. I sink to my knees and lie on my back on the floor. The carpet is soft on my bare back and arms and I stare at the ceiling in shock. Did Evan and I just have out first fight? I feel angry, really angry. I stand up and everything in me feels hot. I take the plain blue vase next to me and hurl it at the wall. It explodes in a shatter of porcelain as the little pieces fall to the floor. I grit my teeth and clench my teeth. A deep unsatisfied feeling fills me and I frown deeply. I pick up the electric guitar and hook it up. I turn the volume all the way up and start playing. Its loud but I need it louder. I need to drown myself in the music and volume. Familiar vibrations course through my body and through the room entering my body again. My muscles are tense as I jump about the room and let my fingers fly across the guitar. I eventually set the electric guitar down and look for something else to do. I blare loud rock music, the kind my dad used to listen to on warm summer days. I grab a bag of chips from my secret stash and open it. I bite into the chip, letting the flavors of salt and cheese explode into my mouth and melt onto my tongue. They're called cheesy chips. Some days after a really good day of work, I would have enough leftover money to buy a bag of these and it was like heaven. It still is. Even though there are more flavors and all kinds of different brands that are better, I still prefer these. I lick my hands clean and pick up a magazine and sit on my bed. With my chips on my bed next to me. I suddenly occurs to me that I still don't have a shirt on but anger is still hot in my veins so I don't bother. My body seems to be on fire and I set down that magazine, finally realizing that I can't focus. I go into my closet and look for a blank canvas. I pick up one that is as long as me and slim by width. I pick up another that is a little longer than my wingspan and a little taller than me. I set them both on easels and bring a step stool near by. I get the paint and brushes, marveling at the variety. I let my hand go to work and don't even pay attention to the painting. I want to make the brush strokes obvious in this painting yet everything accurate. I rock out to the music and paint my heart out. Some of the paint gets on my face and jeans but I don't care. Only when I'm done with both paintings do I realize what I did. The one that is tall and slim, I painted Evan. He is angry like I just saw him. His golden dark blonde mixed with honey falls into his eyes. His eyebrows are furrowed and I even remembered to put the slight crease between them that appears when he's angry or confused. His light blue eyes are bright with anger and a slight frown frames his handsome features. You can see his high cheekbones and strong jaw. The background is a bright red that matches his anger. The second one is a portrait of his family. Eric sits with his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees. His chin rest in his palms. His flaming red hair falls into his bright blue eyes that sparkle with laughter and a grin tugs at the corners of his mouth. Evan stands above his brother, his face serious and his arms crossed. Maxon stands with his arms around America both of them beaming. They are the picture of love and hope, both of their eyes sparkling. The background is a lazy bright blue that matches America's, Evan's, and Eric's eyes. I look at the two paintings and stare at them in awe. I slip into a black sweatshirt and black combat boots, planning to go horseback riding. I slip my phone into my pocket and run my hands through my hair. A piercing shriek fills the air as alarms blare. I hear shouting and gunshots out in the hallway. I look at my doors with wide eyes in alarm. Men with white masks and in black clothing barge into my room. One of them lifts up a weird looking gun and fires into my leg. The world blacks out and my body falls to the floor with a soft thud.

I wake up and I'm in a room with concrete walls and a steel door. My wrists are chained to the wall and are on either side of my face. My legs are unchained and I frown. The steel door opens and a man walks in. He must be old. A ugly scar runs on the left side of his face from the corner of his mouth, through his eye, and to his eyebrow. This scar efficiently shuts his left eye and I see that his eyes ( or eye) is a dark brown that its almost black. His hair is greased back and grey. Wrinkles run along his face and he dresses in a grey polo tshirt and beige khaki pants. He is old and really ugly.

" Who are you?" I ask staring him dead in the eye. That switch inside of me is flipped on and that mean girl is back, but this time without the sweet palace girl.

" Ah, not so fast sweetheart. I'll be the one asking questions here." He said grinning. His voice is thick and raspy like uses cigarettes.

" No! Who are you?" I answer defiantly. He laughs at me.

" Ah feisty, just how I like em." He says grinning. My face twists in disgust.

" You're repulsive." I answer grossed out. He comes closer and leans into my ear. I press myself into the wall, as though I'm trying to melt into it.

" I'll save you for later." I grit my teeth.

" What do you want with me?" I ask.

" Two decades ago, there were two groups of rebels. Northern and Southern. The northern came to an agreement with the palace so they no longer exist. We've been dormant for fifteen years and even then we only attacked once every two years. We wanted to hit the palace by surprise and we did. We are the Southern rebels. We don't like the way the palace rules, we want to rule." He says into my ear and I bite my lip, trying not to spill my guts. " Now back to before." He runs his hands down my arms and slowly zips down my jacket, exposing my black bra. He clearly wasn't expecting this and I form a plan in my head.

" Come closer." I whisper and he eagerly moves forward. I bring my knee up to his precious gems and he moans in pain. I bring my foot up, grinding my combat boot into his face. I kick both my legs up and wrap them around his neck. I pull his face into the wall and he collapses to the floor with a groan. His breathing slows and I know he's knocked out. I take off my boot and stick my foot into his pocket. I let my toes wiggle around, wincing, before I grab a slim and metal object. The key to unlock my chains. It is like a card and I notice a slot in the chains. I bring my foot to my mouth and unlock the chains, rubbing my wrist. I zip up my hoodie up and pull the hood up.

I search his pockets finding keys to the door, a slip of paper, money, and a map. I grin and shoe the money in my pockets, reading the slip of paper, I realize its a code. one we used back home among the fives, sixes, and sevens. It reads _code: 2245 _I memorize the number. My first thought is to escape but I realize I'm in the center of their home base with a key, all their information at my disposal. I grin and grab the odd looking dart gun from his belt. I remember that it makes people pass out and open the door slowly. A girl about my age is walking down the hallway, I shoot her in the leg and drag her into the prison. I shoot the ugly guy in the leg and chain him to the wall. Taking a marker I found in the girls pocket. I ripe the leader's shirt in half and wrinkle my nose in disgust when I realize that he has a pot belly. I circle where his heart is and write ' You got lucky this time. Don't mess with the palace or next time it will be the heart with a REAL gun' . I grin and scribble all over his face, coloring in his scar, giving him a beard, coloring in his wrinkles. I write ' Loser. Pathetic. Weaklings. How does it feel to be beat by a seventeen year old girl?' I smile. Its like playing a prank on them. I take the girls clothes which is all black, like some sort of battle gear. I'm suddenly glad I cut my hair and few people know. For my plan I'll need to know where they keep the files, hair dye, and a tracker. Lock door behind me and sneak into the office room looking for hair dye. I find a assumed girls' office and find bright red hair dye and I grin.

Unlocking the door, I walk into the bathroom, locking the door and dye my hair in the sink. The red water runs off my neck and into the sink as I rinse my head. It kinda looks like blood but a bit lighter. It like a very bright red. I run my hands through my hair and smirk as it falls back into place. I slip on black sunglasses and frown coldly into the mirror. Oh yeah, I look nothing like Ella. I walk out of the bathroom wearing a serious expression. I stashed a dagger in my boots along with the trackers. Money and keys are in the other boot. I see a young male worker, fifteen maybe, and I pull out my dagger in a swift moment holding it to his throat.

" Show me where the file room is now or I'll slit your throat and while you bleed, feed you to wild wolves." I say in a shockingly cold voice. The boy narrows his eyes at the blade and raises an eyebrow.

" How are you going to find wild wolves? We're in the middle of the desert." The boy states smirking. I lean down into his ear and feel his breath hitch.

" I have my ways. Now, tell me where it is and don't bother screaming, I can slice you apart before you even take a breath." I whisper. I press harder and a drop of crimson blood appears on his chest and falls down his pale chest. His green eyes fill with fear.

" East wing." He says quickly. I nod and smile. I pat his cheek then kiss it.

" Good boy. Now we don't tell anyone right? It'll be our little secret." I say deadly quiet. He nods quickly and I beam, pulling the blade away. On my finger is the chip and its about the size of a tick. I ruffle his hair and press the chip into his skull. " good boy." I whisper and walk off to the east wing. I walk into the east wing and start reading their plans. They plan on attacking during one of the reports when there are only three girls left and I gulp. I find out their other locations and write it down on my hand. I then look at all the other cabinets and smile. I open all the drawers and light the papers on fire and light the paper on the table on fire. Smoke fills the room and I start leaving, setting other rooms on fire. I leave the building and find that I am in the middle of the desert. Tan sand stretches for miles around me. Great, I'm stuck in the middle of no where. I find that my suit was designed to keep the heat out and keep you cool. I realize that I'm going to get caught if they decide to come out and I can see flames rising out of the building.

From the outside, it looks like an old wood building and I'm guessing most of the faculty is under ground. I start running and realize that most of the smoke is going away now. I just hoped I burned all the paper. No one comes out and for that I'm grateful because I'm sure I would've gotten caught. I run and run, remembering how I was running from the palace when they thought I betrayed the prince. I shiver and keep running, coming up on a gas station. I don't even get a second look when I walk in and I walk into the women bathroom. I slip out of the clothes and take the dagger and the tiny dart thing in my pockets along with the key and money. I change into my hoodie shoving the tiny dart gun into my pocket along with the slip of paper. I pull out the money and shove the key in my back along with the dagger. I throw the clothes out and pull my hood up, keeping my glasses on. I wait for the bus to come around and it a huge grey bus pulls up. I pull out five bucks and the bus is only a quarter.

" Take me to Angeles." I say in a low voice. Bus driver looks at me briefly for nodding and grinning. I take a seat in the back and in the seat across from me is a boy in jeans and a t-shirt but with a tattoo on his wrist. Its a skull inside a sunshine and I remember I saw it on everyone at the Southern Rebels base. I also saw it on the guy up front and a few other guys. They keep their eyes on the floor and I see a slight bulge in the boys pocket. My eyes widen as I realize that they are planning an attack on the bus or somewhere else. No, they have their own cars. They don't need the bus. I slouch further in my seat and grab the handle of the dart gun in my pocket. I watch as the guy up front with the tattoo commands the driver to stop. Discreetly I shoot him in the side and shoot the boy next to me in the leg. There were five guys with the tattoo. Two down. Three to go. I shoot another guy who was getting up and shoot another who was fumbling for his gun. One more. I see a guy with the tattoo and shoot him too. I then stand up, bow before leaving the bus. We were in the city of Angeles and I could see the palace rising in its beautiful golden glory in the distance. The city was a place full of bright colors and smiling people dressed in the best. I walk down the streets of smiling people and see a woman in a green dress walking her pink dog. I shake my head and the city starts to melt away the closer to the palace I get I sneak around the back to where the gardens and freeze when I hear voices. I quickly jump into a bush. Its Lana and Evan. I grit my teeth and exhale between teeth.

" I just can't find her! We are trying all that we can!" I see Evan with his face contorted into frustration. Lana shakes her head and pats his arm. She gets up on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek but he turns his head so their lips meet. They start making out and I nearly puke. He groans into her mouth and she sighs softly. I contort my face into disgust.

" Maybe you should move on. Maybe its for the better." Lana says softly.

" Maybe I should." He answers and I raise an eyebrow. The eventually move I hop out of the bush.

" Stop where you are!" A voice shouts and I groan. Not again. I see one of the guards that stands outside my room. Alex. He has curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a strong build.

" Alex! Alex! Its me! Ella! Please you have to believe me!" I beg in a whisper at him. He turns his head the other way and I huff. " I'll- I'll prove it! Look into my eyes! Look at the color! Look at the scars on my back! Promise its me! Just don't tell the prince!" I beg. Alex looks at me, a few curly locks falling into his eyes.

" Why?" He asks leaning down so he's eye level with me.

" We left on a bad note! I promise! Take off my sunglasses! Look at the scars on my back! Please!" I beg. Slowly he lifts his hands where I see his fingers covered in rings and slides the sunglasses off my face. He looks me directly in the eye and Look at him desperately. " Take me to the dungeon and question me, don't tell the prince just yet. I- I have some dangerous information. Something you might want." I answered quietly. A grin slides onto Alex's face.

" Now we're talking." He says back at me while they handcuff me. I let out a sigh.

" So you believe me?" I ask. Alex sighs.

" I don't know. We'll take you down, question you, inspect your scars and I guess we'll find out. But we will follow your wishes and not tell the prince yet. It depends on how questioning goes." Alex answers twisting gloves in his hands. " Can you tell me something only Lady Ella would know?" Alex asks. I heave a heavy sigh. Think, think! I bite my lip.

" Uhhhhh I don't know there were camera's everywhere. Everyone seemed to know things about me before I did. And anything that is personal, really personal, I never told anyone." I answer sighing. " That I don't like people calling me Lady Ella just 'Ella'." I answer.

" Eh, strangers could know that." He answers shrugging. They start to pull me along. " Think about it." He answers. I wrack my brain and bite my lip. They pull me down into the dungeon and drag me into a room where a chair sets. There is a wall of glass and and steel door seperating us. They stare at me expectantly.

" Well, take your shirt off." Alex says raising an eyebrow. I blush slightly and remove my hoodie standing there in my bra and jeans. Alex studies my back and I feel his hand brush my tattoo. " Ah, caught you liar. Ella doesn't have a tattoo." Alex says tracing the words.

"Actually yes I do. I got it recently. Lately I've been having trouble accepting who I am and this is what I needed. _I wear my scars as badges_." I close my eyes.

" Okay. I believe you. Hey Ella." Alex says grinning. I sigh and hug Alex tightly. I launch into a story of what happened and by the end they look awed.

" Okay but listen don't tell anyone but maybe your maids can know. We'll talk to you later about this but for now we have to understand the information. They are calling you ' Red' because that's all they saw. And Ella, you were gone for a month." One of the guards says. My jaw drops. A month?! A MONTH?! They took a month away from my life.

" A MONTH! THEY TOOK A MONTH AWAY FROM MY LIFE!" I I take a deep breath. I put on my hoodie and zip up my jacket. " They took a month away from my life and they better be prepared to pay."

" Oh and none of the selected are here because of the report." Alex says and I sigh. I start walking and thinking. I told them everything the code, tattoo, and plan. They are taking precautions and about everything I told them. I sigh and walk into my room and find it the same with the broken vase and paintings. I take the paintings and pile them up in the corner. I get out of my clothes and search for my riding clothes. I climb into fresh jeans, put my boots on, and slip into a black t-shirt. I slip on my black helmet and start walking to the stables and see an archery range. I stop. A man with short black hair and matching eyes is leaning against the small wooden structure.

" Hey!" I call out slipping off my helmet. The man looks up. " Do you think you could teach me? Archery?" I ask. The man drops his cigarette and grins.

" Ella. Lady Ella. But I hear you prefer Ella. Go grab a bow and some arrows, we can get started. I nod and walk into the shake shivering slightly from the cold. Fall is coming in with a kick and bringing the chill with it, turning the world a collage of red, orange, yellow, and brown. I can't believe I missed so much. The man takes me out to the archery range and shows me how. At first I missed but eventually I hit the target all the time. Then he goes to slow moving targets. Then fast moving. The sky starts to get dark and its so cold I can see my breath. " Good job, that's all for today. See you tomorrow. Better head inside." The man ( whose name is Marcus) say looking at me. I put my bow away and at one point I had put on a thick black jacket. I jam my hands into my pocket.

" I don't want to go. I don't want to see everyone after a month. I don't want all the stares." I groan.

" If your going to be princess you better get used to it." Marcus says grinning. I sigh.

" Yeah well Evan and I didn't leave on such a great note." I mutter.

" All couples have problems." Marcus says shrugging.

" I know but this is harder because he is dating nine other women." I answer frowning. Marcus hands me a bow and a bunch of arrows.

" Here. Take this. We have plenty. Plus maybe you could practice in your room or something." Marcus hands me the stuff and I smile gratefully at him before leaving. I start my trek to the palace again, leaves crunching under my boot. I start to enter my room and hear the chatter of the dining room. As soon as I step into my room I'm attacked by hugs and squeals.

" WE MISSED YOU!" Dawn squeals. I smile.

" okay um guys. I can't tell you more than I am red." I say and the girls smile.

" Ella, you are a hero. Now let me get you ready because even heroes need to look nice." Lills says starting to pick out a dress. I slipped out of my clothes and into the dress. It has long white sleeves and is floor length. The whole dress is white and draped in lace. It isn't poofy but it isn't skin tight. It flows gently to the floor, swishing and bending with my movements. The comb my hair so it swishes to the side and place a small and tiny crown like thing into my hair.I wear white flats and white pearl earrings. A long white necklace that is a clock at the end hangs from my neck. I hug the maids and step out of my room slowly making my way down the steps. I walk slowly and stand outside the dining room doors, feeling my heartbeat in my chest and my stomach churn. I shove the doors open and feel my heart flutter. The room falls silent and I feel eyes on me, all over me. I suck in a breath and let it out slowly. I cursy and make my way to my seat, noticing Hope is no longer here. I fiddle with my hands under the table and don't touch my food. The room is still quiet and I look up at the ceiling. I want to be on my horse, letting my fingers run through her mane or shooting arrows, letting them zip through the air. I want to be anywhere. Anywhere but here. After a _month _I want my jeans and electric guitar, not heels and dresses. Dinner finishes awkwardly and I sprint to my immediately shedding my dress.I slide into jeans and my black heels. I know tonight I'm not going to sleep, not after what happened. I walk around in my room without a shirt. Who needs shirts? Not me. I pick up my guitar and smile. I start playing my heart out still, I'm sweating and panting when I finish and set the guitar down. Its two am when I look at the clock and slip on a tank top. There is a knock on the door and Alex with the head guard, a tall man with brown hair turning grey, appear.

" Not surprised you're up." The head guard states. Steel was second in command I think.

" I won't be able to sleep. Not after sleeping for a month." I answer sitting down in a chair. " I take that you've had some time to think and…."

" We are going to ask you to be in a Elite team. It will be you and two other girls. Your main mission will be to deal with the Southern rebels but you may be needed for other cases. You might need to go undercover and will infiltrate bases. We will train you and the two other girls. If you don't win the selection you will stay at the place and continue to train. It has been determined that Evan will find out when he becomes King but no one wants your position influence his what do you say?" The head guard says. I grin and lean back.

" Selected by day and warrior by night. Okay, I'll do it. Under a few conditions. Its that anything I want to know, I will, these two girls will be invited to the selected events, and I have the ability to excuse myself from my selected responsibilities for the Elite team thing purposes. Also, what will be called?" I ask.

" Well when we find the girls they need to choose a color and that is what they will be. Like your Red." Alex explains.

" When do we leave to find a girl." I ask leaning forward.

" Tomorrow. The excuse is art museum. Alone. Well, you're with guards." Alex explains.

" Okay, I'm guessing we need disguises?" I ask.

" Yeah and from now on you'll be wearing a blonde wig that is exactly your hair color." Alex explains and I smile.

" Okay and I have another question. Can I get another tattoo?"I ask. Alex and the head guard grin.

" Get as many as you like but none in the obvious places like arms." Alex says nodding and I remember that they have tattoos. They leave and a tired Dawn comes in with a hyper Lila.

" Hey girls, can I get another tattoo on the back of my neck above the words of a lotus flower?" I ask. They nod and prepare everything. The needle touches my skin and I savor the pain. After all, I'm going to have to get used to it. **( read Author's note. I'll give you candy.)**

**Okay so I know that was its been a long time since I've updated and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far and especially like to thank KmoReader101 who's review made my day. I was on vacation and then I got back, then it was my sister's birthday, then my sister was going to Mexico, and now in two days I'm going to be in a wedding so yeah, I'm busy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I guess its kinda long. I dunno * shrug* I literally spent a week just writing little bits of this chapter so I got no idea how long it is. Thanks for reading! OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A**

**Bookworm Flower**


End file.
